The ABCs of KenxMinako
by Ryuchu
Summary: The ABC challenge featuring KenxMinako or Mshe, or Hamuko; whatever you want to call the girl . Twenty-Six one shots that will be terribly fluffy. Rated T for safety. Ch. 12: L is for Leader
1. A is for Articulate

**A/N: **Why hello there. I have decided to write the ABC challenge for MinakoxKen because I am quite fond of this couple and it doesn't seem to get enough love on this site. I've also grown fond of one-shots, so this fit the bill perfectly. These will most likely be very short and very fluffy, so if that's what you're looking for you're at the right place! :) I hope that you will enjoy and R&R if you would like to.

* * *

Articulate: expressed, formulated, or presented with clarity and effectiveness

* * *

_Now's the time _Ken thought to himself as he drew closer to his destination. His small fists were clutched tightly at his sides. He took quick, long strides to get where he was going as fast as possible.

And finally he stood there; he stood in front of that door.

He swallowed nosily in an attempt to calm himself. Before he had the chance to second guess himself, he gave three quick raps on the door and held his breath as he waited for a response.

"Just a minute!" came the voice from inside.

After what felt like an eternity to Ken the door swung open and a young girl stood in the door way. When she realized who it was, she gave a warm smile to Ken.

Ken felt his face turn slightly red at her smile. _It's not fair, _he thought to himself _she's just so kind and yet I'm sure she doesn't see me as anything more than a child._

"Hey Ken-kun," the girl said as she continued to smile, "do you need something?"

Ken felt his blush deepen at the sound of her voice. He mentally scolded himself and put his mind back on his mission.

"Minako-san, I have something very important to discuss with you!" Ken said forcefully as he met Minako's eyes. He hoped that he sounded grown up and serious.

Minako's eyes registered surprise and her face darkened slightly, "Is it something about the Dark Hour?"

"Oh, ah…no it's not…but it is really important!" Ken finished slightly disheartened that Minako's mind had gone instantly to the mission of fighting shadows.

Minako's face visibly brightened and her smile returned, "Alright then Ken-kun. How about we go and talk in the lodge. Everyone else has probably already headed off to bed."

"Sure," Ken agreed with a nod of his head, "that would work just fine."

Minako closed the door to her room and the pair headed down the hall. Ken couldn't help but steal glances at the older girl's face. She looked straight ahead with a determined look on her face, but Ken could see her underlying kindness. Ken looked back down at the floor and ran through for the hundredth time that day what he was going to say to her.

Ken and Minako soon reached the lounge. Minako quickly walked over to one of the nearby couches and beckoned for Ken to follow her. Ken silently reassured himself and sat down next to the older girl. A heavy silence fell. Ken tried desperately to make his tongue catch up to his brain.

"So," Minako said after what felt like several minutes, "what do you want to talk about?"

"W…well," Ken managed to stammer out quietly, "I just…had something very important to say to you…" He squirmed nervously as he realized how much more difficult this was going to be than he initially thought.

"Hm?" Minako said as she drew closer to Ken, "Speak up, I can't hear you."

"I…I have something to tell you!" Ken replied louder than need be due to his nerves. Minako gave a small jump of surprise at his sudden volume.

"I'm sorry!" Ken said significantly quieter than his last outburst, "I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he looked over at Minako to make sure that she was alright.

"It's alright Ken-kun," She said as she gave a slight shake of her head, "I was the one who asked you to speak up. And you definitely delivered."

"Ah, right," Ken replied as he continued to look over at Minako.

"Now what were you going to say?" Minako gently prodded, returning to the original purpose of the conversation.

Ken felt heat rush to his young face, but he resolved himself to maintain eye contact with Minako. He had to tell her now.

"Minako-san, I think that I…I might you know…just a little bit…"

He wasn't getting anywhere. He stopped himself, closed his eyes and took a slow, calming breath.

"Minako," He said as he once again met her gaze, "I think I like you…I might even…love you…"

Having finished his deceleration, Ken abruptly stood up and took a few steps away from the couch, "I know I'm still a child. You don't have to give me a response now, but please…think about it."

With his feelings finally spoken, Ken quickly headed for the stairs and the safety of his room. He could feel the extreme heat on his face from his excessive blushing. He didn't want to wait around for Minako's response; he was to frightened by what he would feel if he was rejected.

Before Ken got far, he heard a voice behind him.

"Ken, I love you too."


	2. B is for Blunder

**A/N: **On to the second one! This chapter has a little more action then the last one, but it's surrounded by fluffy cuteness, so it's alright. There are two blunders in this story, can you spot them both? (I think their rather obvious, but maybe that's just because I'm the author) I know that this couple might seem a little awkward to some people because of the age gap, but I am one of those people that believe age has no bearing upon love. And also, age gaps make for great relationship tension fodder! :)

Thank you very much to Hikaru Yamamoto and Raven236 for the reviews. It means a lot to me that you would take your time to comment on this! :D

* * *

Blunder: to make a gross or stupid mistake, esp. through carelessness or mental confusion; to utter thoughtlessly; blurt out

* * *

Minako peeked around a corner and gripped her naginata tighter. She couldn't see anything around the corner, but she knew from experience that shadows had a tendency of showing up when you least expected them. She took a slow and deliberate breath as she prepared to continue her task of seeking out shadows.

"Minako," she heard a voice say at her shoulder. The suddenness of the voice almost made Minako jump out of her skin.

She turned to see Ken standing slightly behind her. She let out a sigh of relief to see that it was only the young boy and not a new sort of enemy.

"Ken, I thought I told you and everyone else to split up and try and clear the floor of shadows. What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you," Ken replied simply, "I promised I would protect you, you know. And also, this gives us a chance to just talk without anyone listening."

Minako gave a small smile as she remembered Ken's confession. He had been so nervous that he could barely utter out the words, yet she had been able to see his deep sincerity. Since that time, the two of them had secretly been a couple but unfortunately, the past couple of weeks both of them had been rather busy and they really hadn't had a lot of time to be together.

_But this isn't the time to share a date _Minako thought as she shook her head.

"I know we really haven't had time to be together and we can't really act like a couple in front of the others, but now is not the time. How about we go to the movies tomorrow, alright?"

Ken's face lit up slightly, "Alright Minako, it's a…d-date," Ken said as he stumbled over the word.

A small smile filled Minako's lips as she watched Ken run off to go complete his task. But just as he reached the end of the hall, he stopped suddenly, turned around and ran back to where Minako was. When he reached her, he made a motion for her to bend over. Although puzzled, Minako complied and kneeled down.

Ken placed his hand upon her shoulder and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"My mother once told me that a kiss from the person you love is good luck," Ken replied sheepishly as he blushed.

Before Minako had a chance to respond, Ken ran off to complete his original mission.

With Ken once again on his way and Minako's mind still reeling a little from his kiss, she quickly turned the corner without thinking.

Her stomach turned to ice.

Before her stood a huge monster in a long brown cloak that hovered inches above the ground. His chains rattled as if they had a mind of their own as the enemy stood evaluating the girl that was before him. It deftly spun the two pistols it carried in his hands.

Minako stood paralyzed with fear. She could feel the power and horror emanating from the being. Every inch of her brain was yelling at her to run, but she couldn't make her legs comply.

"Minako-chan! I sense death! It's the Reaper!"

Minako was pulled from her petrified state as Fuuka's voice filled her head. She gripped her naginata tighter. She knew there would be no escaping this battle.

"Fuuka, what are my chances of beating this thing?" Minako asked quietly.

"The odds don't look good," Fuuka answered honestly, "Especially since you're by yourself."

"Can you get me out of here?"

"Well…I could get just you out, but then everyone else would be stranded on this floor."

"That's not an option. Tell everyone to reassemble so we can get out of here. I'll try holding it off for now."

"But Minako-chan!..."

"Just do it Fuuka!"

At the sound of Minako's raised voice, the Reaper suddenly sprang to life. He quickly raised his gun and fired a shot at Minako.

Minako easily jumped out of the way. She spun around to face the Reapers next attack, when she suddenly realized something. In her haste to move, she had completely forgotten about the other gun the Reaper had.

And it was pointed directly at her heart.

_Shit! _She thought for a split second before the shot was fired. She tried her best to twist out of the way of the bullet, but she felt a searing pain enter into her right shoulder.

Minako fell to the ground and let out a sharp cry of pain as she felt her body weight crash down on her right shoulder. She clutched at her right shoulder in an attempt to understand the damage dealt and stop any bleeding.

_Where is everyone? _She thought through the pain.

Almost as if in response to her thoughts, Yukari, Mitsuru and Ken all came running into view. Minako silently hoped that they were all close enough for Fuuka to get them out of this mess.

"Fuuka! Get us out of here, now!" Minako yelled as the Reaper raised its guns once again.

"I'm on it!" Fuuka responded.

Seconds later, Minako felt the familiar warmth of the magic that would return her to the entrance of Tartarus. She gave a sigh of relief knowing that her friends would be alright.

As soon as her feet touch the floor of the lobby, Minako was swarmed by her friends. They all looked at her worriedly, but Ken was the one to step forward and speak. He had a look of extreme worry on his face and he looked like he would start crying any second.

"Minako! Minako! Are you alright? I'm sorry! I couldn't protect you! I promised and yet I already failed…I'm just not big enough to take care of you. I'm too much of a child…"

"Don't worry Ken-kun," Fuuka said reassuringly as she examined the wound on Minako's shoulder, "The bullet just grazed her. If we put a bandage on it and she doesn't overuse her arm she should be just fine."

"Yes, but-"

"Hey Ken-kun," Yukari suddenly cut in, "Did you just call her Minako?"  
"Yeah," Junpei said with a smirk, "Been getting closer to our leader have you?"

"It is highly unusual for a boy of his age to refer to a girl of Minako-san's age without the use of an honorific," Aegis told the party, informing them of what they already knew.

"Y-Yes, I suppose that's true…" Ken trailed off as he looked at the ground.

Minako gave a small smile and finally spoke up, "It's okay Ken. Just ignore them. Besides, I have something I want to give to you."

"Something for me?" Ken responded as a puzzled look crossed his face.

Minako gave a nod of her head as she walked over to Ken. She knelt down next to him and silently met his eyes. She then gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She could hear the audible gasp from the group behind her.

"A kiss from the person you love is good luck, right? Well, I have to thank you for your good luck earlier. I know I wouldn't have survived the encounter if you hadn't given me your luck. Don't worry about having to grow to protect me, you already do that right now."

Ken couldn't stand pretending to be mature any longer. He childishly crashed into Minako and hugged her tightly. Minako smiled as she returned his hug and rested her head upon Ken's.

"Damn," she heard Junpei say from behind her, "Ken-kun sure moves fast!"


	3. C is for Coffee

**A/N: **It's that time once again, more fluffy MinakoxKen. This one isn't as terribly fluffy as the other two, and it has the ring of something more serious...maybe that's the reason I'm not overly fond of this chapter. Oh, and although it may seem like these stories are following a time line, they aren't really. What happened in the chapter before doesn't necessarily affect what happens in the next chapter. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy. ^^

Once again, I would like to thank NeeNao, MangaOtaku777 and Raven236 for their reviews. You guys are too kind! :D

* * *

Coffee: a beverage consisting of a decoction or infusion of the roasted ground or crushed seeds (coffee beans) of the two-seeded fruit (coffee berry) of certain coffee trees

* * *

Minako stared down at the paper in front of her. It was filled with math problems that remained unfinished. A sigh escaped her lips as she set down her pencil in defeat. She couldn't concentrate.

Who had time to be worried about math when they were the only one who could make the decision that could determine the fate of earth?

She pulled out her cellphone and checked the date.

December 28th

_Only 3 more days until I have to make a decision…_

Minako shook her head and stood up from her desk. She needed to go outside and get some fresh air. The more she thought about the heavy decision she would have to make, the more it hurt both her heart and head.

She quickly pulled on her jacket and headed to the first floor. Mitsuru, who was sitting reading in one of the many chairs in the lounge, looked up as Minako entered the room.

"I'm headed out for a little bit," Minako said simply.

"Alright," Mitsuru responded, her eyes filled with understanding, "Just make sure you're careful."

Minako gave a small nod and headed for the door. She was just about to leave when she heard a voice behind her.

"Ah, Minako-san. Are you headed out?"

Minako turned around to see Ken standing in the hallway. In his hands he held two coffee mugs that were lightly steaming. A slight smile played on Minako's lips. In one hand Ken held his own coffee mug. In the other hand he held the coffee mug that he had given to Minako days earlier for Christmas.

"Yes I am," Minako answered, "Do you want to come with me?"

Ken's eyes lit up and he gave a small nod of his head, "I would love to. Just let me go grab my coat and…s-scarf." Ken added the last word as a slight blush brushed his cheeks.

"Alright, let me hold the mugs, I'll wait for you here."

Minako silently took the mugs and watched as Ken ran up the stairs. She looked down at the coffee mugs and gave a slight smile.

She could tell instantly which cup was hers. Her coffee was loaded up with cream and sugar and, as a result, a much lighter color. She had never much liked coffee, it was too bitter for her. She only drank it when the coffee was so overpowered that she couldn't even taste it.

Ken, on the other hand, always drank his coffee black. Minako had no idea how he managed to withstand, much less enjoy, drinking the hot and bitter liquid.

Yet, as Minako looked at Ken's coffee tonight she could have sworn that it was slightly lighter than normal. But he never added cream or sugar…maybe it was just a trick of the light?

Minako was woken from her musings as she heard the sound of Ken returning down the stairs. He was wearing a coat that was about two sizes too big and a long scarf. Minako smiled; it was the scarf that she had made and given to Ken for Christmas. The young boy had been wearing it as much as possible since he received it.

"Well then," Ken said as he stopped in front of Minako and lightly took his coffee mug, "Shall we be going?"

"Make sure you two aren't out too late," Mitsuru said with a knowing smile.

Ken and Minako looked at one another and lightly blushed. Although they both tried to continue to hide their relationship from everyone else, it was becoming more and more apparent that they were more than just simple friends.

"We promise," Minako assured the older girl as her and Ken headed out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Minako and Ken looked at each other and gave a small smile. It wasn't often that the two of them had time to talk alone.

"Want to head over to the park near the shrine?" Minako asked as she pulled her coffee closer to her face. She was met by the sweet aroma and the welcome feeling of steam on her face.

"Sure, that sounds good," Ken replied, nodding his agreement.

As the couple began their walk, a heavy silence fell. Both of them were deeply entangled in their own thoughts. They were each struggling with the same question.

How does one combat the end of the world?

* * *

As the pair reached their destination, Minako silently walked over to one of the benches on the far side of the park and sat down. Ken followed suit and sat down next to her. The heavy silence continued as the both sat staring at their coffee.

"So…" Ken finally ventured, "Have you decided…what you're going to do."

Minako slowly shook her head, "I know I'm the one who ultimately has to pull the trigger…but I just can't decide…would we all be better off with our memories gone? But…I-I don't want to kill Ryoji-kun!..." Minako's voice shook as she once again bit back the tears that had been plaguing her for the past month. She gripped her cup tightly as if it was all that was holding her tears in.

A look of concern crossed Ken's face as he watched Minako express her inner dilemma for the first time. He knew that he could never understand the conflict she was facing in that moment. Yet, he wanted nothing more in the world than to be able to comfort her.

He lightly laid his small hand over Minako's hands, "I don't want to force you to make a decision. But, I do want you to know my decision. I want to fight," Ken finished resolutely.

Minako finally lifted her tear rimmed eyes from her coffee and met Ken's eyes. She didn't have to say a word; her question was displayed all over her face.

Why?

Ken gave a bitter smile, "Before I joined SEES I was completely lost. I was so set on revenge that I ignored everything else around me. Yet after I met you guys, everything didn't seem as bad. Sure it was still a hard time and I've done things I'm not proud of, but if feels like I might be able to enjoy life again, even if only a little bit." Ken paused for a second as he gathered his courage for his next statement, "A…And I got to meet y-you and…fall in l-l-love…. I don't ever want my memories of that time to go away…" Ken finished quietly

Minako gave a small smile. Everything that Ken had just said was true. She didn't want to lose her memories either. There were too many precious moments that would be gone.

"Thank you for telling me that Ken. I don't want to lose those memories either…" Minako said with a new determination in her eyes. Ken's face lit up when he saw that she was no longer crying and seemed to have cheered considerably.

"Well, should we head back? It's starting to get late and Mitsuru-senpai will not be happy if we show up later than ten," Minako stated as she stood up.

"W-Wait!" Ken said quickly as he also stood up, "I-I have one more thing to tell you…" If he was going to be truthful, he thought he might as well share everything.

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"I…I used to hate being a kid. People would look down on me or denounce me just because I was a child. I tried to make myself appear older by doing things like drinking coffee without cream or sugar. But I think I'm okay being who I am now, because I get to…be with you…," Ken finished as he looked down at his feet. His heart was racing; he had never before revealed to anyone his deep insecurity about his age. But it just felt right that Minako should know everything about him.

"A-And maybe coffee with milk and sugar isn't really all that bad…" Ken added as he slowly ground his foot into the dirt.

Minako gave a slight smile as she shifted her coffee cup to one hand so that she could hold Ken's hand. Ken silently took her hand as the blush on his face deepened.

The couple walked hand in hand back to the door. Silence had once again settled between the two of them, but this was a silence of warm acceptance and understanding.


	4. D is for Discovery

**A/N: **And now we're on to chapter 4! I kind of struggled with what word to pick for this one, then I just sat down and wrote something with this couple not intending to use it at all when I realized that it would work perfectly. :) You get a little ShinjiroxMinako in this one, but only a little. In all honesty I like Minako in pretty much any couple since I like all the boys in the game for different reason. With all that said, I hope that you enjoy! :D (I have no idea what word to use for E...suggestions? :3)

Thank you very much to Neenao, Such an Irony, Nekketsu, Deidara'sgirl19, and xAvaAdore for their reviews. I feel very honored that just one chapter would get five reviews. You are all so nice to me! :)

* * *

Discovery: the act or an instance of discovering

* * *

"Wow Senpai…did you actually make this?"

Ken stopped as he heard the familiar voice drift from the kitchen he had just passed. He quickly walked back and peeked around the corner. He felt his eyes narrow as he saw a sight that was becoming unsettlingly familiar.

Minako and Shinjiro sat at the table together.

Ken felt his face heat slightly in anger. The two of them had been spending time together more frequently and it was starting to bother him. He wasn't exactly sure why, but every time he saw them together, he had to look away. It hurt, a lot.

"Yeah I made the damn thing. Now hurry up and eat it before it gets cold," Shinjiro responded, completely oblivious to the young eyes watching his and Minako's exchange.

Minako gave him a suspicious glance, "Are you sure you made this?"

"I said I did already. Why the hell are you so suspicious?" Shinjiro responded as he narrowed his eyes slightly at the younger girl.

"Well…I just never expected you to do something so, I don't know, homely I guess."

"Sorry I'm too 'homely' for you. I guess you won't be getting any more food out of me if you keep being so god damn ungrateful."

"I didn't mean it like that Senpai! Sheesh…you're like the master of being over sensitive…" Minako said as she popped another bite of food into her mouth.

Shinjiro stood up from the table as he placed his hands in his pockets, "Well whatever. You better finish eating all that, you haven't been eating healthy enough recently. What the hell would the team do if they lost their leader, huh?"

As Shinjiro headed his direction, Ken quickly ducked around the corner to make sure that the older boy didn't see him. When the older boy disappeared up the stairs, Ken emerged from his hiding place and he once again stood in the kitchen entry way.

Minako was sitting in the same place as before. She slowly fed herself the food Shinjiro had made for her.

"You should listen to your own advice a little bit Senpai…" Minako said aloud as she stared down at her food.

Ken ducked back around the corner again and he felt a hot, bitter feeling rise in his stomach. Minako was so worried about the older boy; it hurt Ken to hear it.

He balled his hands into fists as he fought back the strong urge to hit something. Of all the people for her to spend time with, why did it have to be _him_? He was nothing more than a monster. Ken felt hot tears of frusrtation well up within his chest.

"Ken-kun?...Hey, is something wrong?"

He gave a small jump as he heard Minako's voice nearby. Ken had been so busy thinking that he had failed to hear the sound of the girl exiting the kitchen.

"It's nothing Minako-san," Ken said quickly as he looked at the ground and wiped at the few tears that had managed to escape. His heart was beating fast in his chest from frustration...and something else that Ken couldn't name.

"Alright then..." Minako said with a worried frown as she ruffled Ken's hair, "Make sure you don't stay up too late, kay?" Ken gave a slight frown at her ruffling his hair. That was something one did to a child. He didn't want to be recognized only as a child…

"Please wait! I…have something I wish to ask you…" The words were out before Ken had a chance to think about what he was saying.

Minako turned around, a puzzled look on her face.

"Ah…well…do you…think it would be okay for me to make dinner for you tomorrow?" Ken felt heat rush to his face. He had no idea what he was saying any more.

He just wanted to prove to Minako that he was every bit as good as that man.

Minako gave a small smile, "That sounds great Ken-kun. I look forward to it. Make sure you don't disappoint."

Ken nodded his head vigorously as he continued to stare at the ground.

Tomorrow was the day when he would be able to prove himself in the eyes of one very important girl.

* * *

Ken came rushing home directly after school in order to prepare himself for the dinner he would be making that night. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he was delighted with the idea that he might be able to make Minako happy.

When he arrived at the dorm, he was greeted with Koromaru jumping up and licking him on the face.

"Ah, stop that!" Ken said through laughs as he pushed the dog off him. Koromaru gave a happy bark.

Ken knelt down next to the dog, "Guess what Koromaru, tonight I'm going to make dinner for Minako-san. I hope that what I make will taste even better than what _he_ made for her last night. I really hope it makes her happy..."

Koromaru gave a series of short barks as he wagged his tail.

"Koromaru-san says that he believes you are in love with Minako-san."

Ken looked up at the new voice that had entered the conversation. Aegis was standing not far away, her eyes stared straight ahead and she had an unreadable expression on her face.

Then Ken's brain finally registered what Aegis had said.

He felt immense heat rush to his face, "T-That's not right Aegis-san…I don't…have those kind of feeling for her. We're just friends."

_Plus there's just too much of a distance between us…_ Ken thought as he attempted to stop his blushing.

"Koromaru-san says that you are not being truthful with yourself," Aegis informed, once again translating for the dog.

The blush that Ken had been attempting to hide once again flared on his face, "That's…not true…" Ken said with less conviction. He had never really thought about it before.

What were his feelings toward Minako?

Before the conversation had a chance to continue, Ken quickly stood up and excused himself from the room. He headed immediately into the quite kitchen where he would have time to think.

Aegis', or rather Koromaru's, words had thrown Ken's heart and head into turmoil. It wasn't possible that he was in love with Minako…was it? Sure he respected her and thought that she was very kind, but that wasn't love…right? Ken wouldn't know; he had never been in love.

Ken shook his head to clear away his stray thoughts. He had to concentrate on the task at hand. He was going to make dinner for Minako and it was going to be better than any dinner she had ever eaten.

Yet as Ken began to gather his ingredients, Aegis' voice played over and over in his head.

_…You are in love with Minako-san._

* * *

"Mmm…something smells good!" Ken turned around at the familiar sound of Minako's voice. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Minako-san!" Ken said quickly as he felt color rush to his face. Aegis' words were still haunting him.

"So, what's for dinner tonight?" Minako said with a smile as she sat down at the table.

"Well…I don't know how to make a lot of food…but I hope this is alright…"

Ken quietly placed the plate in front of Minako. It was a warm omelet.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not exactly dinner food, but it's all I really know how to make…it's my favorite so my mother taught me how…" Ken's voice trailed off.

"It looks delicious Ken-kun," Minako said earnestly as she picked up her fork. She cut a small piece and placed it in her mouth. Ken held his breath as he watched the older girl taste the food.

Minako's face lit up, "It's really good Ken! I think it's the best omelet I've ever eaten!"

Ken felt his heart beat increase at the compliment. He had never cooked for anyone but himself, so he honestly had no idea how it would taste to other people. It felt wonderful to hear his very first compliment on his cooking from Minako.

"Hey Ken-kun, did you make some for yourself?" Minako asked as she looked over at the young boy.

"Huh? Oh, no. I was too busy making yours that I completely forgot about myself."

"Well that's no good!" Minako said with a slight frown. "Here," she said as she handed Ken her fork, "I'll go grab another fork and then we can share it."

Ken felt his face heat up as he looked at the fork that Minako had used. He couldn't help but think how it had touched her lips…Ken's face flared an even deeper red. What was he thinking! She was an older girl, she was his leader; nothing more.

Minako returned quickly with another fork, "So, shall we finish this up then Ken-kun?"

Ken stood up abruptly and took a few steps toward the kitchen door, "I…I'm alright Minako-san. But please, finish everything. I did make it for you after all."

Minako's face registered surprise, but it quickly melted into a warm smile, "You sound just like Shinjiro-Senpai when you talk like that."

Ken felt his blood boil at the mention of that name. Why did it have to him that she always talked about? Why did he have to be the one she spent time with and laughed with?

"I…I am nothing like that man!" Ken practically yelled, "I'm better than...than that monster! And…one day I'll prove it to you Minako-san!" and with that Ken tore up the stairs and ran to his room.

His heart was racing like mad in his chest. He could feel the blush of anger and embarrassment on his face. He took a few breaths in an attempt to calm himself down, but it just wasn't working.

He kept thinking about the way Minako had said _his_ name.

And then Aegis' words appeared in his head once more and Ken realized something for the first time.

He was in love with Minako.


	5. E is for Escort

**A/N**: You guys were so sweet and you gave me such nice words for E...and I didn't use any of them. I'm sorry! Anyways, this is probably the chapter that has changed the most. It was going to be E is for Employment, where Ken would visit Minako one night at work and walk her home, but I found I liked the idea of walking home so much that I wanted to make it the central idea of the story. I personally want to thank Nekketsu and Such An Irony. Nekketsu shared a story idea that changed around my idea for this chapter a little bit, and Such An Irony's review on my last chapter caused me to change things around the and improve the D chapter a little bit. Thank you very much you two! :)

These people are very sweet and I would like to personally thank them for their reviews; NeeNao, caramelmilktea, Such An Irony, Deidara'sgirl19, Nekketsu, and xAvaAdore. You are all much to kind to me. Thank you very much! :D

* * *

Escort - a group of persons, or a single person, accompanying another or others for protection, guidance, or courtesy; a person, esp a young woman, who may be hired to accompany another for entertainment

* * *

"Minako! Keep your eye on the ball!"

"…Huh?"

Minako looked up as a tennis ball went whizzing past her head. She reacted all too late and swung at empty air. She felt her face heat slightly in embarrassment.

"Sorry Rio! Serve it up again, I promise I'll pay attention."

Minako set her stance and gripped her tennis racket. And she felt her mind began to drift off again.

_When is this done? I hope that he doesn't have to wait too long…_

Another ball went flying past her head, just inches from her face. She gave a yelp of surprise at the unexpected speed and closeness of the projectile.

"Sheesh, at least give me some sort of warning before you try to put a hole through me with a tennis ball!" Minako said, slightly irritated.

Rio gave a small smile, "The opponents won't wait for you. You've got to be ready at all times Minako!"

"I know…" Minako said with a small huff.

"Come on, let's stop for today. It won't do us any good to practice if you're not concentrating. Plus, I don't want to have to pelt you with a ball to make you stop daydreaming," Rio said with a laugh.

Minako gave a small smile. Although Rio was still very serious about tennis, she had become much easier to talk to the more time Minako spent with her. Minako had a feeling that Rio's newly discovered crush on Kenji might just contribute to her looser nature.

"Ouch, I don't want to try my luck with getting hit after feeling that last ball go by. Stopping sounds like a good idea," Minako said with a small giggle.

"Yup, don't mess with my aces! They'll leave more than just a mark!"

"And that's why you're our fearless leader," Minako said with a smile. It felt sort of odd to be telling that to someone instead of hearing it.

A smile spread across Rio's lips, "At least I actually have people that are willing to follow me now. Thanks again for that Minako."

Minako gave a small shake of her head, "I didn't do anything; you were the one who changed. But enough about that, come on fearless leader, let's go get changed."

"Sounds good, but don't think that buttering me up will get you out of cleaning duty," Rio said with a smile.

"Man…I thought you would have forgotten it was my turn," Minako said as she began to gather up supplies.

"Nope, just because I've decide to have some fun when I play tennis doesn't mean that you'll get off easy and be able to escape your duties," Rio said, "But don't worry, I'll help you out a little bit. Now, let's get this cleaned up!"

"Yes Ma'am," Minako said with an overly dramatic sigh and a smile.

_I wonder if he's still waiting…_Minako thought as she absent-mindedly began to clean.

* * *

By the time the two girls had finished cleaning and gotten changed, the sun was setting. Minako seemed particularly worried about how late it was. She practically dragged Rio out of the school the second she had changed.

"What's the big rush?" Rio asked as Minako continued to walk quickly in front of her, "Does this have something to do with why you were so distracted today?"

"Sort of," She heard Minako say, "I completely forgot that I had practice today and I didn't think we would go this late…I hope he's still not waiting out there…"

"He?" Rio said with a slight smile, "Hm, I guess we won't be going to Wuck today, will we?"

"Sorry, but I've got plans for tonight," Minako said with a smile as she looked back at the other girl.

Rio simply nodded her head as she noted the blush that lined Minako's cheeks.

As the two girls came to the front doors of the school, Minako gave an audible gasp.

"That idiot…" she said almost to herself, "He waited the whole time…"

Yet even though Minako had an exasperated look on her face, Rio noticed that a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips and a light blush was on her cheeks.

"You know what, I actually have to go talk with one of the other girls on the team about something. I'll talk to you later Minako! And good luck!" Rio called as she ran back into the building.

Minako looked as Rio ran off and she gave a small smile. That girl had definitely changed.

Minako turned back toward the window and gave another sigh, but she couldn't stop her heart from beating rapidly. He really had waited the whole time…just for her.

She quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts as she exited the building. At the sound of the door opening, the young boy turned around. When he realized who it was, his face lit up.

"Minako!" He said as ran to greet her.

"Hi Ken," Minako said with a smile, "You know you didn't have to wait the whole time. You've already walked me home for the past two weeks; I would have been alright by myself for one day.

Despite what she had just said, Minako couldn't help but feel happy that Ken had waited so long for her. She thought for sure he would have given up and waited for her return at the dorm.

Ken's face dropped slightly, "I know I didn't have to wait…but I really wanted to. The walk home is the only other time we get to spend alone together other than when we go out at night." By the time he finished his explanation, Ken was blushing deeply.

Minako felt her face heat slightly also. She thought for a second how odd it was to be so embarrassed around such a young boy.

"…Thank you, Ken," Minako said with a warm smile.

This only caused Ken to blush even more furiously, "Ah, y-you don't have to thank me. I am the one who asked you if it would be alright for me to walk you home; I just…don't want to miss any chance I have to be with you."

Without saying anything, Minako lightly slipped her hand into Ken's. Ken quickly released her hand and looked away so he didn't have to meet her eyes.

"I…I don't want people to think badly of you because you're with me…" Ken said as he stared at the ground.

Minako gave a sad smile. She could tell the encounter with Ken's classmate the other day was still bothering him. She could hardly blame him, the encounter had shaken her slightly too. She couldn't help but think every time she saw Ken how much more difficult she was making his life by being with him.

"Let them talk all they want," Minako said as she once again held her hand out to Ken.

Ken quickly looked up at Minako's face just to confirm that it was okay, and he was greeted with a loving smile. He looked back down again and he tightly gripped Minako's hand in his own small hand.

The two walked hand in hand back to the dorm, blissfully unaware of the consequences that would follow their actions.

* * *

"Where is he?"

Minako stood outside the school near the front doors of the school, the usual place where Ken met her, but he was nowhere to be found. She felt her heart fill with worry as she scanned the school entryway for him.

"Maybe I just got out a little early today…" Minako thought aloud to herself. She _had _rushed out of school right after class ended so she wouldn't make Ken wait again.

_That has to be it…_Minako tried to mentally assure herself.

But every other time he had come to pick her up, he had been extremely early; he had never kept her waiting.

_I'll just have to wait for him then…_Minako thought worriedly as she scanned the school courtyard once again to see if she had missed Ken.

Yet, as time went by, Minako continued to stand there by herself. Every few minutes she would look expectantly toward the main gate of the school, expecting Ken to show up at any moment. But he never came. Panic began to rise in her throat. What if something had happened to him?

_I have to go find him!_Minako thought resolutely as she ran as fast as her legs would allow her toward the school gate.

Only to find Ken standing just around the corner, staring at the ground.

Minako felt tears of relief fill her eyes, "Ken! Oh thank God you're alright!" She quickly pulled Ken into a tight hug, completely forgetting herself as the rush of relief overwhelmed her.

"M-Minako…" Ken said into Minako's shoulder as she hugged him, "I'm sorry…"

Minako stopped. Ken's voice sounded like it would break down into tears at any second. She quickly released Ken from her hug and she looked at his face, searching for what was wrong.

She gave a gasp.

On Ken's right cheek, there was a large bruise. As Minako continued to look, she also saw that he had bruises on his knuckles.

"What happened?" Minako said, her voice low with worry and anger at whoever had done this to him.

"I-It's nothing really…" Ken said as he attempted to cover his bruise with his hand, "I just…fell and hurt myself…"

"Ken," Minako said as she placed her hands on Ken's shoulders and forced him to meet her eyes "Tell me what really happened."

Ken bit his lip as he broke eye contact with Minako and looked at the ground. He didn't want to tell her what he had done; now that it had passed, it sounded childish.

"I…I got into a fight…" Ken finally whispered.

Minako remained silent and waited for Ken to continue. She wanted the whole story and she wasn't leaving until she got it.

"Do…do you remember that boy in my class from the other night when we went out together? Well…he saw us walking home together yesterday and he said that you we're nothing more than…uhm…a person I…uh…hired…" Ken stammered out, trying his best to not break down into childish tears, "I…got mad and hit him…then he hit back…"

Ken began to absentmindedly rub at his cheek. He winced in pain at the sting of the bruise.

"I'm sorry…" He finished as he continued to stare at the ground, "That's why I was late…Please forgive me, I won't ever be late again…"

Minako looked at Ken as she felt guilt rise within her heart. She could tell that Ken was holding back tears as his small shoulders shook uncontrollably. It was all her fault that this had happened to Ken. She could hardly stand the thought of all the trouble she had intentionally dragged him into by loving him

She _knew_ that there would be consequences to pay for dating a boy much younger than her, but she never expected it to physically hurt Ken. She _knew_ she was supposed to be the older and more responsible one; the one that was supposed to do what was best for both of them.

But to think of distancing herself from Ken…

"I'm sorry Ken," Minako said as she once again hugged him tight, "I never meant to hurt you…I'm so sorry"

"T-There's nothing for you to apologize about," Ken said quickly as his voice shook, "I'm…I'm happiest when I'm with you…no matter what others say."

Minako tightened her grip on Ken as hot tears began to roll down her face. She knew that the two of the being a couple would cause a lot of pain for both of them, but she didn't want to lose him.

Not now; not ever.


	6. F is for Fireflies

**A/N**: 6 down, 20 to go! That really dosen't sound like a lot, but it feels like a big accomplishment to me. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, it's okay I guess... I wanted to make this chapter really fluffy because the previous chapter was kind of sad. And the fact that (at least currently) the next chapter is gonna be sad too. But let's just wait and see if I actually go with that idea, alrighty? With all that said, I hope that you enjoy, and please tell me if you feel there's something I can improve on. I got 1,000 views on this story! Yay! :)

Thank you to WakingWorldDreamWorld, Deidara'sgirl19, NeeNao, MangaOtaku777, DemonRaily, and xAvaAdore for their reviews. You guys are really the people that inspire me to keep going. Thank you very, very much! :D

* * *

Fireflies: any nocturnal beetle of the family Lampyridae, characterized by a soft body with a light-producing organ at the rear of the abdomen.

* * *

Minako absent-mindedly clicked on one of the many tabs she had on her internet browser. She really had no idea why she did it; it's not like anything new had happened on the site in the last ten seconds. Yet she continued her pursuit and went down the line of tabs, refreshing each hoping that, by some minor miracle, something exciting had happened in her few seconds of absence.

With each refresh she was met with nothing but disappointment.

She let out a sigh as she collapsed against the back of her chair. It was summer break, a time when healthy teenagers should be hanging out with friends, and here she sat in her room. She had to face reality.

She was bored.

"Meeeeeeeehhh…" she whined as she laid her face down on her desk.

_Maybe someone will think of something fun to do… _Minako thought as she stared at the top of her desk.

Almost as if an answer to her silent thoughts, Minako heard a few quick knocks on her door. Minako's head shot up from the desk as she looked at the door.

"Just a second!" She called excitedly as she made her way to the door.

When she opened the door, Yukari stood there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Minako," She said as she invited herself into the room, "That was a quicker and cheerier response than usual. Let me guess, you're bored?"  
"You don't know the half of it," Minako replied as she closed the door and plopped down on her bed.

Yukari smiled as she sat down next to her, "Well, everyone's not really doing anything, so we all thought it would be a good idea to do something together tonight. Fuuka was looking around on the internet and she found that they're going to be releasing fireflies around Naganaki Shrine tonight. You interested in going?"

"Anything will be more fun than sitting here and hoping for something exciting to happen. Plus, Ken-kun just joined the dorm and the only time I really talked to him was when we went to the movies. Maybe he'll enjoy seeing the fireflies…kids like that stuff don't they?" Minako asked as she looked toward Yukari.

"I'm…not really sure if Ken would enjoy the typical kid stuff. He seems mature for his age," Yukari answered with a slight frown.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Minako said. Her mind began to wander to how excited and childlike Ken had acted after the movie they had seen. She had enjoyed seeing the young boy act his own age instead of constantly trying to act like an adult. It was adorable the way his eyes had lit up…

Minako stopped herself. Did she just think that Ken was adorable?

_J-Just like if he was my little brother,_ Minako mentally assured herself as she felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"Hey Minako, are you even listening?"

Yukari's voice cut into Minako's thoughts. Minako quickly snapped to attention and began to nod her head.

"Well, what did I say then?" Yukari asked.

"Uh…"

"You weren't listening at all," Yukari said with a sigh, "Anyways, as I was saying while you were busy daydreaming, everyone's going to meet up around 7, so make sure you're ready by then, alright?"

"Can do, and…do you think we have any empty jars around?" Minako asked as an idea began to form in her head.

* * *

"I didn't expect them to set up tents to sell things," Fuuka commented as her and the rest of SEES approached the shrine grounds. A sizeable crowd had already gathered around the shrine and more and more people continued to come. Everyone was talking excitedly about the spectacle that was soon to come.

"It's probably a very good venue to make a profit," Ken replied.

Minako stole a glance at the young boy. He had his usual serious and "mature" look on his face. Minako's eyes narrowed slightly in determination as she lightly played with the strap of the bag slung across her shoulder. She had her secret weapon and she would use it before the night was done.

"Man…why did I have to come to this? It's just some stupid bugs being let go. What's the big deal?" Junpei complained.

"You weren't doing anything worthwhile anyway Junpei," Yukari retorted.

"Ouch, that hurts Yuka-tan! And for your information, I was planning a very productive evening of doing nothing," Junpei responded with a smirk.

"My point exactly," Yukari said with a shake of her head.

"I have to admit that this is a pleasant way to spend a summer evening," Mitsuru commented with a smile.

"I still think that it would have been better if we went to Tartarus," Akihiko grumbled as he walked up behind Mitsuru.

"Today would not have been an optimal day for training due to the fact that our leader had already decided on going to this event. We should instead use this time for effective 'bonding time'" Aegis said in her characteristic robotic voice.

The light banter continued as the sunlight slowly began to fade. Soon the entire area was filled with darkness. People began to look expectantly up at the sky.

Then all at once they came.

"Oh wow, look guys…" Minako said as she pointed to the sky.

The night sky was filled with soft glowing lights that danced in the air. To Minako it seemed like the stars had come from the sky for one night of fun with the people stuck on earth. It was like nothing Minako had ever seen.

Minako looked back down at Ken and a smile lit her lips. The young boy was looking up at the fireflies with a look of wonder on his face. Minako was so happy to see the real face of the boy instead of the façade of maturity he was always hiding behind.

_Alright…time to use my secret weapon!_ Minako thought to herself as she walked over to Ken.

"Hey Ken-kun," Minako said cheerfully as she approached Ken, "Do you want to go catch some fireflies?" She pulled out a jar from her bag and smiled as Ken faced her.

"Ye-uhm I mean…no that's alright. I don't want to capture them after they've just been released," Ken responded quickly.

"It's not like we're going to keep them forever, just catch a few and then let them go."

"No, it's really alright. That's something for children."

Minako felt her face heat slightly at Ken's comment. He was just so frustrating sometimes! He needed to learn how to relax and have a little fun sometimes.

Before Ken had time to react, Minako quickly grabbed his hand and began to drag him down the steps of the shrine.

"M-Minako-san? W-What are you doing?" Ken asked quickly as heat rushed to his face.

"Ken-kun and I are going to go catch some fireflies in the forest!" Minako called over her shoulder as she continued to drag the young boy who had turned a deep shade of crimson.

The group that was left behind simply stared dumbstruck as the unlikely duo walked off.

* * *

"Sheesh, you would think that fireflies would be easier to find since they just released a bunch of them," Minako complained as she continued to walk through the forest.

"Ah, M-Minako-san…do you think you could let go of my hand?..." Ken asked quietly as he stared at the ground to hide how fiercely he was blushing.

"Sorry Ken-kun!" Minako said quickly as she retracted her hand and felt her face heat slightly, "I forgot…" That wasn't entirely true, but Minako wasn't even willing to admit that to herself.

"It's fine, but why did you drag me all the way out here?"

"I told you, we're going to catch some fireflies."

"Well yes, but wouldn't it have made more sense to just catch them around the shrine? We could have seen them easily there."

Minako stopped in her tracks. It was true, why had she wanted to drag Ken away from the rest of the group?

_Maybe I just want to be the only one who gets to see another side of him that he always keeps hidden?_ Minako felt her face flare red as the thought crossed her mind.

_He's just like a little brother to me…he's just like a little brother to me… _Minako kept repeating the mantra over and over in her head as she once again began walking.

But would a big sister want to keep holding her little brother's hand forever?

"Ah…well, I just thought that a lot of people would be trying to catch fireflies there so we would have a better chance where there aren't as many people," Minako lied lamely as her heart continued to drum in her ears.

After that comment, the two continued to travel in silence. Minako couldn't shake her earlier thoughts. Ken for his part seemed to be lost in his thoughts also. Eventually, Minako looked up and registered where they were. She gave a gasp of delight.

Through their wandering, the pair had somehow ended up in a clearing full of fireflies. Minako just stared as she watched the small pin pricks of light travel in a dizzying and formless dance.

Minako quickly regained her head as she remembered her original purpose for coming here. She pulled out her jar and placed it on the ground along with her bag.

"Here Ken-kun, watch how a master catches fireflies!" Minako said with a smile as she ran into the clearing and began stalking her prey.

She crept up behind an unsuspecting firefly. She slowly extended her arms out and cupped the small speck of light in her hands. A triumphant smile lit her lips.

"See Ken-kun, I already caught one!" Minako exclaimed as she twirled around to face the young boy.

The boy continued to stay where he was as he smiled. Minako felt her face furrow into a frown.

"Come on Ken-kun, now it's your turn."

"N-No, it's alright." Ken responded with a shake of his head, "I just like watching you…" he muttered under his breath so that Minako couldn't hear him.

Minako quickly walked over to where Ken stood and she forced him to open his palm. She lightly deposited the small bug into his hand.

"There Ken-kun, now you can say you caught a firefly," Minako said with a smile.

"A-ah uhm…thank you Minako-san…" Ken said, his face bright red.

As the two were talking, the firefly spread its wings and flew off.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry…I lost your gift…" Ken said quietly.

"It's alright…but, because I gave up mine, you have to make it up to me and catch me one," Minako said as a devilish smile played on her lips.

"W-what! That's cheating Minako-san!" Ken said, temporarily reverting to the child that he truly was.

The outburst only stood to fuel Minako's teasing, "Yup, you have to catch me one. You know how it works, if a girl gives you a present you have to give her one back."

"I…I've never caught a firefly before…" Ken admitted as he looked at the ground, "It was always too childish for me…"

"Well, this is a good a time as any to learn how to. So what you have to do is stalk up behind them and then when they think their safe, you nab 'em in your hand!"

"Uhm…I'll try…" Ken said with a resolute spark in his eye.

Minako watched as Ken walked up behind a firefly and attempted to nab it. The bug flitted away easily out of Ken's grasp. Ken gave a gasp of surprise and frustration. He quickly snuck up behind another one and attempted to grab at the elusive light.

This time he was successful.

A huge smile lit Ken's face as he peeked into his cupped hands to see his prize.

"Minako-san, Minako-san! I caught one!" He called excitedly as he ran back to the older girl.

Minako felt her heart beat increase as she looked at the innocent and childish smile on Ken's face. She was seeing the side of him that he tried so desperately to hide. Minako felt like she was sharing in a secret between only her and Ken.

"And here you are Minako-san, a return gift for the one you gave me earlier," Ken said triumphantly as he placed the small glow in Minako's hand.

"Thanks Ken-kun," Minako said with a radiant smile.

And almost as if Ken suddenly remembered himself, his face flared red, "It…it was nothing really, it's just natural for one to return a favor."

"No, it was very sweet of you to get me a return gift. Not very many boys I know would do that for me," Minako gave a small smile as she knelt down next to Ken.

"W-Well they should be nicer to you…because they have a chance to be with you…" Ken realized what he had just said as his face flared red once more.

Minako felt her heart beat increase as she met the eyes of a young boy who tried all the time to act more mature than he truly was. A young boy that had those moments where he showed his childish side that just melted her heart. A young boy that was more than just a little brother than her.

She drew closer and closer to his face. Soon, she was but inches from his lips…

And then suddenly reality hit.

Minako pulled back quickly as she felt her face flare red to match Ken's. She reached out her hand and ruffled Ken's hair as if that's what she had planned to do the entire time.

Even though they both knew what had almost just happened.

"Ah…well, should we head back and find everyone one? All the fireflies seem to have left…" Minako said quickly as she attempted to calm her heart down.

_He's just a child. These feelings can do nothing but hurt both of us…_

"Y-Yeah that's probably a good idea…" Ken answered as he stared at the ground.

"W-Well, let's go,"

"M-Minako-san…" Ken said as he continued to stare at the ground, "Do you think it would be alright…if we…h-h-held hands so…uhm…we don't get separated?"

Minako felt color rush to her cheeks. What had almost happened had changed their relationship; permanently.

"Sure Ken, let's go find everyone else," Minako said as she held out her hand to Ken. Ken silently nodded and took her hand.

_What am I doing? This is wrong…I can't…_

And yet Ken's small hand seemed to fit perfectly in her palm and she found herself wishing that their walk out of the woods would take forever.


	7. G is for Gratitude

**A/N**: Being that this is a fanfiction, what happens in this story isn't an acurate representation of what happens at the end of the game. With _that _being said, this chapter does indeed contain spoilers of the end of the game, so if you haven't beaten it, you may wish to stop now...or you may not care about spoilers at all, which in that case, read on. :) I had a whole other chapter typed up to be in this place, but I decided I liked this story better. Maybe I'll include the other one I wrote as a bonous chapter or something? Opinions on the matter? :D

I have to give a big thank you to taoren46, Deidara'sgirl19, jory14, NeeNao, Luxa300, and xAvaAdore for their reviews. You guys inspire me to keep going and you are all much too nice and I don't deserve kind people like you reviewing my work! :)

* * *

Gratitude: the quality or feeling of being grateful or thankful

* * *

Ken never liked spring.

It was a time when everything came out of its winter slumber and came into bloom. It was a time for new lives to start and old lives to show their new colors. But for Ken it was just a constant reminder that humans weren't like the flowers in spring. They didn't come back to life.

As Ken looked up at the nearby cheery blossoms, he thought back on how hard his first spring had been without his mother. Some small, childish part had at that point wished that his mother would be like the flowers and come back in spring. He quickly found out that his childish wishes were nothing more than that; childish.

After the harsh realization that the world didn't care about him or his wishes, he had vowed that he would hide away any of his childhood that remained. He didn't need it, it just made him hopeful and hope hurts.

Yet every spring, Ken couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of that initial childishness rise within his chest. That hope that somehow, something would change and spring would truly mean rebirth.

Ken let out a frustrated sigh, _This is just stupid. Thinking like a child will only make me a child._

He looked up once again at the swirling pink of falling petals that clouded the air. It made that sickening feeling of hope rise within his chest again. Ken worked quickly to quell it as he looked toward the doors of the high school he was standing outside of. She would be coming out soon.

"Hi Ken-kun!"

Ken gave a jump as he heard a voice over his shoulder. He turned around to see Minako standing behind him with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Minako-san, how did you manage to slip past me this time?" Ken asked with a faint smile. She always liked to play this game and she always celebrated when she won, which wasn't often.

"You were so busy looking at the petals falling down, so I didn't want to disturb you. I just thought I would wait for you to return back to earth," Minako said as her grin widened.

Ken gave an exasperated sigh, but a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Well then, shall we head on home?" Minako asked.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Ken responded as he finally let the smile he had been holding back appear on his face.

The two of them started their walk in a comfortable silence. Both Ken and Minako were lost in their own thoughts, but one in particular continued to nag at the corner of Ken's mind.

"Minako-san…" Ken began quietly as he looked up at the older girl, "Do…do you remember how and when I started walking you home?"

Minako stopped walking as a puzzled look crossed her face. Ken stopped along with her and watched her contemplate the question.

"I…don't really remember…I only remember you coming to get me on the first day of February…I fell like there's more, but it's like there's a block on my memory…"

Ken nodded in agreement. That was all he could remember too.

When he had first come to pick up Minako, it had almost been an unconscious act. He had left school and was aimlessly wondering around. Almost as if by muscle memory, he had ended up near the front doors of Gekkoukan High School. He had been about to leave when Minako had called out to him, almost as if she had been expecting him. Since then, the two of them walked home together every day. Yet every time Ken came to pick up Minako, he felt a distinct sense of nostalgia, as if it was something he had been doing for many months.

"It's just a little too weird to be normal, isn't it?" Minako said with a half-smile.

"Yes, I feel like I'm forgetting something very important…" Ken said softly as he once again looked back at the ground.

The silence returned as each of them retreated into the safety of their thoughts.

_This is just how it's always been, hasn't it?_ Ken thought to himself as he continued walking, _Minako-san has been my friend and we've walked home together since February…_

That word stopped Ken's line of thought all together.

_Friend…why does it feel so odd to call her that? That's what she's always been to me, we don't know each other well enough to be anything more…_

Ken felt his face heat slightly at the thought, but he quickly shook it off. He and Minako hadn't known each other that long and they really had no reason to talk to each other extensively. The only thing that really connected them was the fact that they lived in the same dorm and the walks home from school.

"And here we are! The beautiful dorms that we call home!" Minako said with more enthusiasm than necessary. Ken smiled at the gesture; she was always trying to cheer him up.

The two of them walked up the steps, and were greeted by an empty dorm lounge.

"Hmm…guess no one's home today, huh?" Minako said.

"They're most likely busy preparing for graduation. Speaking of which, shouldn't you also be preparing?" Ken asked the older girl.

"I don't graduate till next year," She said with a smile, "…yet I still feel like something important is going to happen on Graduation…" Her smile faded slightly as she began to contemplate what she had just said.

"I feel the same way…" Ken said quietly.

"Well, we'll just have to wait till tomorrow to see if both of our predictions are right," Minako said as her smile returned to her face.

"Yes, I suppose we'll just have to wait. Well then Minako-san, I have to go make some preparations for school tomorrow, I'll see you after school like usual?" Ken asked as he headed for the stairs.

"Yup, I'll see you then," Minako said as she headed over to the T.V. in the lounge to see what was on.

Ken was about half-way up the stairs when he heard Minako call out, "Hey Ken-kun!"

He turned around to see the older girl at the bottom of the stairs. She had a cross between a smile and a puzzled look on her face. Ken waited for her to speak

"I just wanted to say…thank you," She said finally.

"Thank you? For walking home with you every day?"

"Uhm…I don't think it's just that. I feel like it's more, but I can't really place what I want to thank you for…but I get the feeling that if I don't tell you now I'll regret it later…"

"…Are you feeling alright Minako-san?" Ken asked after a moment of silence passed between the two of them.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just fine!" Minako said as the puzzlement disappeared from her face to be replaced with a smile. Ken could tell that she wasn't being truthful.

"If anything's wrong, you can feel free to tell me Minako-san. We are friends after all," Ken said with a slight smile.

A look of surprise crossed Minako's face, but it quickly changed back to her characteristic smile, "Thanks Ken-kun…and I'm sorry."

Before Ken had a chance to ask Minako what she meant, he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Looks like someone is home after all," Minako said with another smile. As she ran off to see who it was, Ken couldn't help but linger on those words and the look of surprise on Minako's face when he had called her his friend.

_Thanks and…I'm sorry?_

* * *

Minako awoke in the morning to the sound of insistent knocking on her door. She groggily pulled herself from her bed as she stared at the door stupidly as her brain slowly caught up with her body. When her brain finally regained normal function, Minako looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. She was going to be late!

"Hold on, I have to get dressed!" Minako said hastily as she began to gather up her uniform.

"It will only take a minute, please open the door Minako-san."

Minako froze in her haste to get out the door. She knew that voice. Minako once again looked at the door and she felt all the pieces fall into place. The reason she had felt so horrible yesterday, the reason she had wanted to thank Ken, everything she had wanted to thank him for…

"Please wait just a minute Aigis," Minako said as a sad smile filled her face, "I really have to get dressed. But then we'll talk, I promise."

She remembered everything.

* * *

He remembered everything.

It had been the middle of class and the teacher was giving a lecture on graduation. It had been about how his class would be graduating before they knew it. Ken tried to listen intently to the teacher's words, but something kept tugging at the back of his mind.

The word "graduation" had triggered something in his brain. Ken starred down at the top of his desk as he continued to mull over the word…why did that word seem so important right now?

_What is so important about graduation?_ Ken thought to himself as the meaning continued to elude him.

Ken snapped back to attention as the teacher finished her speech.

"Now remember, that it's not always about the graduation itself, but the steps you take to get there. You have to prove yourself along the way, make changes to yourself, make friends and enemies and ultimately reach your goal through all your hard work. No reward is worth it without some sort of sacrifice and hard work."

And then it all came back to him.

The fights, the reason he was so close to Minako, why it felt so odd that he kept insisting they were just friends, what had drawn the two of them together and the promise they had all made…the promise that was to be fulfilled today. It all came back in a rush.

Ken abruptly stood up as he continued to stare down at the top of his desk.

"Amada?" His teacher asked with a concerned tone in her voice, "Is everything alright?"

Ken could feel the eyes of the whole class on him, but he didn't care. He had to go see her.

"Please excuse me!" Ken yelled as he dashed for the door. He ran as fast as his legs would allow him. He felt his breath burning in his throat, but he didn't care. He had to find her. And he felt that if he didn't go now, he would lose that chance forever.

It wasn't long before Ken reached the school gates. He thought briefly about the many times that he had walked Minako home. Not just starting in February; long before that.

He climbed the stairs two at a time, anything to see her faster. It wasn't long before he reached the roof. He quickly pulled open the door and scanned the roof top. His breath came in short ragged gasps as he tried to catch his breath. He felt his face flush in embarrassment as he saw her.

She had been sitting there talking with Aigis, but had turned around at the sound of Ken opening the door.

"Ken…" she said with one of her heartwarming smiles. She quickly walked over to meet him half-way, "I guess you remember everything too, huh?"

"M-Minako…I'm sorry…I should have remembered sooner…how could I forget the one I love?…" Ken asked as he looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"It's alright. I didn't fully remember everything till this morning. No wonder I felt so uncomfortable when you called us friends…" Minako said as he smile drooped slightly.

"You remembered our relationship last night…didn't you?" Ken asked recalling the look in Minako's eyes as she had thanked him.

"Yeah…it's not like I could tell you though, it would have just created a lot of confusion," Minako said with a sad smile.

"I-I won't ever forget again. I promise!" Ken said quickly as he looked up at the older girl.

Minako knelt down and smiled once again, "I know you won't Ken. Don't worry…I won't forget either."

Ken couldn't help it any longer. He crashed into Minako and hugged her tightly. Minako gently stroked the top of Ken's hair.

"I promise I won't leave you…I don't want to forget you again…" Ken said as his voice shook.

"Yeah…Hey Ken, do you think I could lie on your shoulder for a little bit?" Minako asked with a weak smile.

"S-Sure…how about we sit on the bench?"

Minako simply nodded her agreement and the two of them walked hand in hand over to the bench. Aigis stood up with a sad smile as the couple sat down. She walked toward the door to give the couple some time alone. Minako lightly place her head on Ken's shoulder and Ken felt his face flare red. Minako closed her eyes as a contented smile filled her face.

"I…wish we could stay like this forever…" Minako said quietly.

"Well…you can stay as long as you like…"

"Thanks…"

There was a moment of silence and Ken thought that Minako might have fallen asleep. But suddenly, he felt her move off his shoulder. When he turned to look at her, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. He felt his face flare red as he looked down at his hands.

He heard a soft giggle, "You're all red Ken. How are you ever going to get a good girlfriend if you turn red at just a kiss on the cheek?"

"I…I already have you…right? I don't need to look for anyone else."

"Yeah…you're right…and Ken…I just want to say thank you one more time. You really helped me out a lot this past year, both inside Tartarus and outside. I'm really grateful that you're here with me right now..." Minako stopped for a second, "It almost makes it okay..." she whispered so Ken couldn't hear.

"You don't have to thank me. I only did it because I wanted to."

"I know…but still…thank you…and I love you…"

Ken stopped. The way she had said that sounded too final; too much like a goodbye. He quickly turned to look at the older girl and he felt his heart stop in his chest.

Although she still wore a warm smile, her face was extremely pale. Even without checking, Ken could tell she wasn't breathing.

"Minako…Minako…?" He said her name, willing her to respond. But her serene smile stayed in place as she remained silent.

Ken turned toward her and pulled her into a hug, "Minako…please…please…no…don't leave me alone…I love you too…I'll say it as many times as you want…just please…don't…"

Ken's voice cracked on his last words and he broke down sobbing. He held her still warm body in his arms as he cried tears that he had been holding back for so long. Tears for his mother, tears for Shinjiro, tears for his mistakes and now…tears for the girl he loves.

"Please…please…" He begged to no one in particular as he continued to hold her and cry. He didn't want to lose anyone again, "Please…" he asked one more time in a vain prayer, wishing that somehow the miracle of spring would work this time.

Yet death doesn't give people back; death is selfish.

Ken held her closely as the last words she had said to him, the last words she had ever said, rang in his ears.

…_thank you…and I love you…_

Ken felt new tears well up within his chest as the warmth started to fade from Minako's body.

"I don't want your gratitude…" Ken said brokenly, "I want you…"


	8. H is for Home

**A/N**: This isn't up to my usual level of fluff. It's more like a "what if..." sort of story. I don't much like this chapter, and I don't have much to say. Oh, I will say this, you may notice that the spelling of Aegis' name changes from chapter to chapter. That's just because sometimes I forget which is the official one that they use in the game. If you didn't notice that...ignore that last sentence. Well, since I'm done talking about nothing, enjoy this not so great chapter and look forward to the "I" chapter entitled, RETURN TO FLUFF! (no, not really. Silly people. :D)

A big thank you to ToonyTwilight, YukaiYami, NeeNao, The Shining Moon, Deidara'sgirl19, jory014 and xAvaAdore who took the time and energy to comment on my last chapter. You guys are so very, very nice to me! ...It seems I get more reviews when I make you guys (almost) cry, need to remember that. :)

* * *

Home - the place in which one's domestic affections are centered

* * *

"Ken…please…we have to talk."

Minako looked at Ken's door and silently begged in her head for it to open. But she knew better; if Ken hadn't open the door the first couple of times she had asked he wasn't going to open it now. She took a shaky breath as she prepared to ask once again.

"Please…"

"Minako…it's time to go to school…"

Minako turned at the sound of the voice and saw Yukari standing at the end of the hall. Minako looked at the floor to avoid seeing the pain she was feeling mirrored in the other girl's eyes.

"I don't want to go…I can't act like nothing has happened…" Minako said quietly.

"I know…but you know it's not what he would have wanted. He most likely would have yelled at us for sulking," Yukari replied with a sad smile.

_And you knew him so well… _Minako thought bitterly for a moment before she caught herself. It wouldn't do her any good to get angry at Yukari. Minako bit back the bitter tears that were rising from the pit of her stomach. She knew Yukari was trying to cheer her up, but she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Alright…I'll go. Ken, we'll talk when I get back later…okay?" Minako said as she turned toward the still closed door.

Not really expecting a reply, Minako walked away from the door with Yukari not far in front of her. As she was walking away, Minako looked back at Ken's door one more time, hoping against all hope that something had changed.

The door remained closed.

* * *

"No words can express the sense of loss…"

Minako's eyes glazed over as the principal continued to drone on and on about the "terrible accident" that had befallen one of their own.

Every time she heard the word "accident" she felt her blood boil. That was all it was ever going to be in the eyes of the public. No one would ever know the truth. Minako clenched her fist tightly to stop the tears that threatened to come. She let out a quiet gasp of pain.

When she looked down at her hand to see what had hurt her, she felt her eyes begin to fill up with tears yet again. She didn't even remember grabbing it, yet there it was.

In her hand she held a small and simple key. It really was such a childish trinket and yet it meant so much to her. And even though he had given it to her, he now seemed determined to shut her out of his life.

_It's just not fair, _She thought to herself as she felt the tears begin to roll down her face, _I've already lost a friend. Do I have to lose the person I love also?_

"Hey…is that girl crying?"

"Dude, I think your right. Did she know the guy who died?"

"No way. He was an upperclassman, and he never showed up to class there's no way she would know him…unless they had a 'special' relationship."

"Really! Man, I always thought she was a nice girl. Never knew she was playing around like that."

Minako felt her face burn red in anger and embarrassment. Those boys didn't know anything! She wanted to open her mouth to defend herself, but her tears choked her words and she only felt her frustrations mount as the boys continued to talk about her.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know a freakin' thing!"

A murmur ran through the auditorium at the sudden outburst. All the students nearby turned curiously toward the sound of the voice. Junpei stood glaring menacingly at the boys who had been talking about Minako.

"Dude…what's your problem?" one of the boys asked as he looked up at Junpei.

"I'm not the one with the problem!" Junpei yelled back, "You're the bastards who are spreading shitty rumors about someone who just died and his friend!"

"Junpei, stop!" Yukari said as she practically dragged him back down into his seat, "Yelling at them isn't going to help anything."

"I know it won't" Junpei mumbled as he looked at the ground, "But it sure makes me feel a hell of a lot better."

After the teachers had managed to calm down the audience enough, the principal continue his droning speech. Minako gave Junpei a small, grateful smile.

'_Thank you'_ She mouthed to him. He simply nodded and went back to staring at the ground.

For the rest of the assembly, the student body continued to murmur amongst themselves as everyone seemed more interested in the latest gossip than in the young man who had died. Minako just kept staring down at the key in her hand, blocking out the world around her and silently hoping for the school day to end.

She had to talk to Ken tonight. She didn't want to lose him too.

* * *

A heavy silence hung in the lounge as everyone tried to look at anything but another person's face. Eventually Mitsuru looked at everyone in turn and broke the silence that seemed to consume everything.

"You all know why we are here," She said as she looked down, "We need to decide what to do about Amada."

"He hasn't left his room since that night…" Minako said quietly as she continued to look at the key in her hand.

Mitsuru gave a slight nod of her head, "Yes. Aegis, can you please bring him here?"

"Understood," Aegis responded simply as she walked off.

The silence returned as each of the members of SEES struggled with their inner guilt. No one was quite ready to talk yet. Minako kept stealing glances at the stairs in order to see Ken as quickly as possible.

It wasn't long before Aegis came running back into the room.

"Allow me to report," She started in her characteristic emotionless voice, "Amada-san is not in his room!"

"What!" Minako said quickly as she stood up to face the other girl.

"There are signs that indicate the window was forced open," Aegis continued, completely unaffected by Minako's outburst.

Minako quickly turned and headed for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going Minako?" Yukari asked as she also stood up.

"Where do you think? I'm going to find him!" Minako practically yelled as she took a few more steps.

"Do you even have any idea where he is?"

"No, and I don't care. I have to find him. I'll search the whole island if I have to."

"I can understand how you feel, but it's not like it's a good idea to just search around blindly."

"Fuuka!" Minako said quickly as she turned on the other girl, "Tell me where he is! Use your powers to locate him or something!"

"Just stop…" Akihiko said, speaking up for the first time, "Let Ken do what he wants. Bringing him back won't change anything…we can't keep treating him like a child."

Minako felt her face heat in rage, "Being concerned for someone is treating them like a child? So what are you saying I should do? Should I just sit around and wait for him to come back! We were going to talk tonight! I need to talk to him! I just…need..." Minako's words were chocked off as tears filled her eyes yet again.

"Minako-chan…" Fuuka said quietly as she laid a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"It's his choice to make. If we force him to come back and he just runs away again, that's only hurting him more. He's the only one who can decide how he lives his life…" Akihiko finished as he locked eyes with the crying girl in front of him.

Minako's shoulders shook as she continued to cry silently. She looked down and broke eye contact with Akihiko as she felt her heart turn cold in her chest. She quickly shook off Fuuka's hand as she ran upstairs and into her room.

She flopped down on the bed and shoved her face in her pillow to stifle her sobs. She knew he was right, it wouldn't do any good to force Ken to come back, but she didn't want to hear that.

"Dammit!" She yelled into the pillow as she continued to cry.

She wanted to run out and find the boy and just hug him and scold him for making her worry. She wanted to hold him and cry; cry for so many different reasons.

Minako's crying began to slowly subside as she calmed down. She kept her face buried in the pillow as she felt the emotional fatigue of the past few days catch up with her.

_Ken…please, be safe… _She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Minako looked up nervously at the rapidly descending sun. She really didn't want to stay out too late, but she couldn't give up now.

As soon as school had ended, Minako had bolted out of the building and began to search for Ken. She didn't care what Akihiko said, she was worried and she couldn't sit idly by while Ken suffered.

Minako had scoured the entire town, but she had yet to find him. Of course, she had been avoiding the one area where she knew he would most likely be.

The alleyway.

She had stood near the movie theater for about ten minutes gathering her courage. She didn't want to face his death again so soon after it had happened. But she knew that she had to, for both her and Ken's sakes.

"Ouch!" Minako exclaimed quietly as she stubbed her toe on a box. Minako looked back up at the sky and saw to her dismay that the sun had set completely. The Dark Hour wouldn't come for a while, but she didn't want to be out at night.

_And Ken spent the whole night by himself in God knows where…_ Minako thought as she continued to slowly advance down the pathway that lead to the back alley.

Minako stopped suddenly as she came to the area where the path widened to make a large room. She inhaled silently and steeled herself to look at it. She had to face the reality.

He was dead and he wasn't coming back.

She wasn't going to allow another person she cared about to die.

She took the last few steps into the alleyway and she felt her heart catch in her throat. There was Ken with his back turned to her. He apparently hadn't heard her approach.

"Ken…" She said softly as she drew closer.

Ken noticeably stiffened at the sound of the young girl's voice. He kept his back turned to Minako as he clenched his fist, "Minako-san…"

"Hey, what's with all the formality? You know you can just call me Minako."

"Minako-san…what are you doing here?"

Minako stopped her approach towards Ken as she absorbed the impact of what Ken was saying. He was pushing her away.

"I came to bring you home of course," Minako said with a sad smile.

"I don't have a home to go to…I'm alone…" Ken replied as he looked at the ground.

"What are you talking about? Your home is with everyone in SEES, we're all really worried about you. They're all waiting for you to come home."

Ken remained silent as he continued to stare at the ground. Minako walked up behind him and kneeled down next to him.

"Come on Ken, let's go home." She said as she held out her hand to him.

"…Why are you so nice to me?" Ken asked as his voice shook.

"Why are you bringing this up now? I've already told you why, it's because I lo-"

"Don't lie to me!" Ken shouted suddenly, "How could you love someone like me? I deceived all of you, used you all for my personal gain," Ken turned around to face the young girl, "I killed someone!

Minako saw the tears in Ken's eyes and the anguish on Ken's face and she felt her heart break, "Ken, you know that's not true…"

"Yes it is! I killed him! I should just join him! Everyone would be better with-"

SMACK!

Ken placed his hand on his stinging cheek as he looked up with surprise at the older girl. She was crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"You idiot! Do you think that losing another important person would make me happy? Do you think that I'll be happy if the person I love commits suicide? You were talking about how you remember all the happy days with your mother! You said you would stay with me forever! What, we're those just lies? Are you just throwing that away because you believe you're alone! If you're alone, then what am I doing here! Did you ever think that there might be people worried about you!" Minako yelled everything in a rush as anger coursed through her blood. She quickly turned and ran off, completely absorbed in her sadness and anger.

She kept running and running, not really sure where she was going. She didn't want to stop. Stopping meant she would have to think about everything that had happened; everything that she had just done and said. She couldn't take it back, no matter how much she wanted to.

* * *

"I'm worried about Ken-kun…" Fuuka said quietly as she continued to glance at the door.

Minako stiffened at Ken's name as she felt guilt rise in her chest. She had hit him and said a lot of things that she knew would hurt him. She looked down at the key in her hand, the object that represented all the feelings Ken had toward her, and she felt anger at herself flare once again.

_Why couldn't I just have some self-control!_ Minako yelled at herself in her head.

"He's been gone for a day already…And Minako…" Yukari started, but then stopped when she looked over at the other girl who continued to stare at the ground with a pained expression on her face, "…Never mind."

"Yes…He has been gone for quite some time…" Mitsuru added.

"Do you…think he'll be coming home?" Yukari asked.

"He just has to! L-Let's look for him! I can use Lucia and-"

Fuuka was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Everyone in the lounge quickly turned to see who it was.

"Ken-kun!" Fuuka exclaimed as she stood up and rushed toward the door. Everyone quickly followed until Ken was surrounded. Minako looked up at him guiltily and stood outside the semi-circle, not quite sure how to approach Ken.

"We were so worried about you!" Yukari exclaimed.

"You were?" Ken asked as he looked from face to face. Minako felt her face flare red as she felt his eyes settle on her. She continued to stare at the ground, still unsure what Ken was thinking.

"Amada, will you be able to fight?" Mitsuru asked, cutting right to the heart of the situation.

"Yes," Ken replied as he continued to look at Minako. He wanted her to hear his answer also.

"Very well," Mitsuru said with a small smile.

"Alright everyone, time to give Ken some time to talk to our leader," Yukari said as she began to push everyone toward the stairs. Minako looked up abruptly with a horrified look on her face.

"What's the rush Yuka-tan? Ken just got home," Junpei said as Yukari began to shove him lightly.

"No excuses, they need to talk now. It's for the good of SEES," Yukari said with a small smile. Everyone looked from Minako to Yukari, clearly confused. Yukari glared at each of them till everyone complied and headed toward the stairs.

"You need to talk to him," Yukari whispered as she walked pass Minako, "You don't want to lose him right?"

Minako's eyes grew wide in surprise. Yukari had figured out the relationship she and Ken had tried so hard to hide. Yukari gave Minako a small smile before she followed after everyone else who had already gone upstairs.

Minako looked once more at the ground as she tried to figure the words to say to Ken. She had done something terribly stupid and she knew it could damage their relationship forever. What could she say to fix something as terrible as what she had done?

"Ken, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking and I-"

"Minako," Ken said, cutting her off, "I'm home."

Minako felt her eyes grow wide as she looked up at the young boy. He had a small, sad smile on his face, almost as if he feared her rejecting him.

She quickly walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Welcome home Ken…welcome home…"


	9. I is for Illness

**A/N**: RETURN TO FLUFF! I is only the 9th letter of the alphabet? Sheesh, it feels like it should be later than that. Anywho, I hope that this chapter dosen't sound too essay-ish since I started writing it right after I wrote an essay. Originally, Minako was going to be the one who was sick, but I thought it would work better if Ken was the one who was sick. This chapter is slightly better than the chapter before it, but I'm still not sure how much I like it, but I hope you enjoy anyways. :)

A big thank you to ToonyTwilight, Deidara'sgirl19, jory014 and xAvaAdore for your reviews. You guys are very, very kind and I hope that I never disapoint.

* * *

Illness: unhealthy condition; poor health; indisposition; sickness

* * *

"Minako-san, you really don't have to stay here."

"Of course I'm staying here, you're sick. You need someone to look after you."

"But…"

"No arguing. Now come on and eat the soup. It should have cooled off enough by now."

Ken silently took the bowl and stared down at the murky liquid. He snuck a peak at Minako's face. She was staring at him intently, determined that she wasn't leaving until Ken ate every last drop. He let out a sigh of defeat as he slowly began to spoon the warm liquid into his mouth.

Minako's face lit up as she watched the young boy eat. She had been trying to get him to eat for several minutes, but he kept insisting it smelled odd.

"So, how does it taste?" She asked excitedly as she took the now empty bowl back from Ken.

"It was pretty good…did you make it?" Ken asked as he looked down at his covers.

"Yup!...but how did you know that I made it?" Minako asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"It tasted really sweet…you added sugar into it didn't you?"

"W-Well, I always like soup when it's slightly sweet. Plus, I read somewhere that sugar is good for you when you're sick."

"It's actually worse for you to eat sugar when you're sick," Ken replied with a small smile as he continued to look at his covers, "Maybe that's why you get sick so much?"

"I don't get sick that much!" Minako said with a slight huff as she crossed her arms. This was one battle she wasn't going to give up on easily.

"You're such a child Minako-san," Ken said as his smile spread, "You can't eat anything if it's not sweet, can you?"

"I can…I just choose not to," Minako responded with a small frown.

Ken gave a small laugh that quickly broke down into a coughing fit. Minako stood up worriedly as she looked around quickly to see if there was anything she could use to help Ken.

"Here," She said quickly as she picked up the glass of water of the table next to Ken's bed, "Drink this. It'll help you stop coughing."

Ken silently accepted the glass of water as his coughs began to die down again. He took a sip of water and Minako watched him worriedly as he handed the glass back to her.

"Are you going to be alright? You're not coughing 'cause I put the sugar in your soup, are you?" Minako asked quietly as she returned the glass to its proper spot.

Ken lightly shook his head, "No, it's not from that. I believe I just have a chest cold, that's why I was coughing. I should be fine by tomorrow." He looked up at Minako and gave a faint smile, just to show her how much better he was feeling.

Minako gave a sigh of relief and she returned Ken's smile, "That's good. I didn't want to make you any sicker than you already are. I would be sad if you were stuck in bed for too long. Who would I go out to dinner with?"

Ken's face flared red as he looked back down at the covers of his bed, "You could always take Sanada-san…" He said quietly as he continued to avert his eyes from Minako.

A look of surprise crossed Minako's face, "Go to dinner with Akihiko-senpai? Hm…nah, he would just talk about boxing the whole time. That doesn't sound like a lot of fun."

Ken felt his heartbeat increase in his chest, "Well…why do you like going out to dinner with me?"

"Because you're always fun to talk to Ken-kun. Although we may talk about silly things and unimportant things, I always enjoy it. It's a really great way to get my mind off of our battle for a while," Minako answered simply as she began to gather the supplies she had brought into the room.

Ken felt his heart flutter in his chest. Minako had said that she enjoyed talking to him; that she would rather talk to him than Akihiko. It was almost like a dream.

_Maybe these feelings I've been feeling for Minako aren't so misplaced…maybe, just maybe…_

Ken looked up sheepishly as Minako continued to busy herself with cleaning up. She had a kind of determined look on her face, her eyes shown with an almost childish light. Ken felt his eyes drifting down to look at her lips…

Ken stopped himself as he felt color rush to his face.

_No, she just thinks of you as a team member…you can't think of her as anything more than that…it would just hurt too much…_

"Alright Ken-kun, I'll get out of your hair for today. You make sure to rest up and get a lot of sleep," Minako said as she stood up with supplies in hand and headed for the door.

"M-Minako-san!" Ken called quickly at the back of the older girl.

"Hm? Do you need something?" She responded as she turned around.

"Oh, N-No, it's nothing. Please forget I said anything…" Ken responded quickly.

_I just can't bring myself to ask her. I can't…_

"Okay…but if you do ever need anything, just feel free to ask me. I'll come back tomorrow morning to check on you again. Sleep tight Ken-kun, I hope you feel better," and with that, Minako gave Ken a small smile and headed out the door.

_I hope tomorrow comes quickly…_ Ken thought as he laid his head down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He was standing on a grassy hill, waiting for her. She should have been here by now.

"Amada-senpai!"

He turns around at the sound of the familiar voice. A girl comes running up the hill, waving wildly all the way. He smiles as she approaches him and doubles over in an attempt to catch her breath.

"I told you that you could just call me by my first name," He says as he smiles down at the girl.

"Nuh uh! That's not showing the proper respect! You gotta be nice to your elders!" The girl replies as she stands up. Her red eyes shine and her brown hair blows lazily in the breeze.

"Elder? You make it sound like I'm an old man, I'm only 2 years older than you," He teases lightly.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. How long have we been together now?"

"Uhm…about 2 months, I think."

"And you can't even call me by my first name?" He teases gently again as he reaches out to stroke the girl's hair.

"I can try…Ken-kun…" She whispers as she looks at the ground.

"Lose the ending and it will be perfect," He says quietly as he draws closer to her. Her breath is warm on his face and he sees the pink on her cheeks.

"K-Ken…" She says quietly as she looks up and meets his eyes.

"That's perfect…" He says as he draws closer, just inches from her lips, "I love you…"

"You love me? Well, I love you just like a little brother."

"W-What?" He asks as he drew away quickly.

"Yup, just like the adorable little brother I've never had. That's how much I love you," the young girl's smile twists into the face of a grinning devil.

"Just like a little brother, just like a little brother," It sings over and over.

"That's not true! Minako-san sees me as more than that! She does!" Ken cries as he clutches at his head and falls to the ground. He is growing smaller, younger. He is returning to who he truly is. Just a child.

"Just like a little brother!"

* * *

Ken awoke with a start as he quickly lifted himself out of his bed.

_It was just a dream…just a dream…just something brought on by my illness; it has no ties to reality…_ He said to himself as he tried to clear his head of all memory of the dream.

Yet as hard as he tried, the mocking voice continued to haunt him.

"Ken-kun!"

Ken gave a small jump as he looked suddenly at the sound of the voice. Minako was holding his shoulders, a concerned look on her face. The early morning sun shone through the window and Ken could smell early fall air from outside.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she continued to hold his shoulders, "You started turning in your sleep and then you just sprung out of bed. Were you having a nightmare?"

"N-No, it's nothing," Ken said hastily as he felt heat rush to his face.

"You sure? Your face is all red. Here, let me check your temperature."

Ken felt the back of Minako's warm hand on his forehead and he felt even more heat rush to his cheeks. The older girl was so close to him. He couldn't help looking up at her lips as she pursed them in concentration. The lips that he had almost kissed in his dream.

_Just like a little brother! Just like a little brother!_

Ken felt the blood rush from his face as the memory returned. He quickly looked back down at his hands as he tried to think of anything but Minako being so close to him.

_Nothing will come of it…_ He thought as he continued to stare at his hands.

"Hmm…well your fever seems to have gone down. Are you feeling any better?" Minako asked as she sat back in the chair that was resting next to Ken's bed.

"Y-Yes, I feel much better than yesterday," Ken replied quietly.

"That's great! It was probably the sugar in the soup that did it!" Minako said proudly as she gave a wide smile.

Ken just gave a small smile as he laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes again.

"You are so childish sometimes Minako-san," Ken said.

"Well, you act like an old man sometimes. It feels like your two years older than me or something."

Ken felt his heart freeze in his chest. What Minako was saying was just like what he had heard in his dream.

_Just like a little brother!_

Ken willed his eyes to remain closed as he felt the distinct feeling of disappointment welling in his throat. He didn't want to just be a little brother…

"…Do you need some more sleep? I can leave if you want to go back to bed," Minako said quietly.

"D-Do you think you could…stay for a while longer?..." Ken asked quietly as he opened his eyes and met Minako's eyes.

She gave a warm smile, "Of course, I'll stay as long as you like."

"Thank you Minako…" Ken said quietly as he drifted off to sleep.

Minako felt her face flare red as she heard Ken say her name. He had sounded so blissfully happy.

_H-He probably just forgot the honorific because he's sick…_ She tried to convince herself.

Yet she could hear her heart hammering loudly in her chest as she looked at Ken's face as he slept.

_He's just a little brother…He's just a little brother…_

* * *

Ken sat up slowly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked silently out the window at the now darkening sky.

_How long did I sleep?_ He thought to himself as he continued to look out the window. He felt much better after his long and dreamless sleep.

_Maybe there is something to Minako-san's idea of sugar when you're sick,_ Ken thought to himself as a small smile lit his lips.

Ken was about to stand up when he felt someone moving next to his bed. He looked over and gave a small gasp of surprise.

Minako had fallen asleep. Her head rested on his bed, her brown hair splayed out around her.

Ken stared at her for a few seconds before he realized what he was doing. He quickly looked away as he felt heat creep onto his face. She was so close to him. His heart drummed loudly in his ears, drowning out all other sounds. He thought for sure that Minako would hear it and wake up.

He dared to look back at the older girl. She continued to breathe lightly as she slept on, completely oblivious to Ken's plight. Ken felt his hand reach out unconsciously and softly touch Minako's hair.

_Just like a little brother!_

Ken drew his hand back suddenly as the phrase that had been haunting him returned. He looked back down at the covers with a frown on his face. He didn't want to just be a little brother to Minako; he wanted to be so much more.

Before he had a chance to second guess himself, he abruptly leaned over so that his face was but inches from Minako's. He felt her soft breath escaping as she continued to sleep on. Ken could feel the heat rushing to his face, but he couldn't back away now.

"Please…don't just see me as a little brother," He said quietly, "I want to be so much more because I…I…"

Ken felt his resolve falter as he failed to find the right words to say. The voice rang in his head once again.

_Just like a little brother!_

"I…love you…" He said finally as he banished the thought from his mind. He leaned down and lightly kissed Minako on the cheek.

"I…may never get to tell you, but I truly love you…I promise…" He whispered his declaration to the night air and the quietly slumbering girl that he loved more than anyone.

* * *

Minako woke lightly and she raised her head from Ken's bed. She stared at the wall for a minute as she attempted to gather her wits about her. She felt her face heat as she realized that she had fallen asleep when she was supposed to be taking care of Ken.

She looked over at the young boy, but she found that he was still sleeping. She gave a slight smile as she watched his chest steadily rise and fall. She couldn't help but think that this was the most relaxed she had ever seen the young boy.

_He's always trying to act so grown up_ She thought to herself as she continued to watch him _It's odd to see him this relaxed…he looks so adorable…_

Minako felt her face flush red as she quickly looked away in an attempt to stop her heart from beating so fast in her chest.

She felt her eyes drifting back to the boy who lay blissfully sleeping. She slowly raised herself from the chair she was sitting in and placed her face just inches above Ken's. All sounds were lost but the drumming in her head.

"Ken…" she said quietly as she continued to look at his peacefully sleeping face.

She leaned down closer and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She quickly drew back as she realized what she had just done. She sat down suddenly in the chair next to Ken's bed as she felt immense heat rush to her face. She looked around guiltily to see if anyone was there to witness what she had just done.

Certain that she was alone, Minako once again looked at Ken. She felt heat rush to her face as she thought about what she had just done.

_I love him…_ Minako thought sadly as she looked down at her hands in her lap, _I love him…_

"Ken…I love you…" she said aloud to confirm it, "I truly love you…"

Minako felt tears well up in her eyes. She knew she could never tell him. There was just too much of a difference between the two of them. He would never see her as anything more than an older girl in the dorm. But she wanted to be so much more…

"Just let me stay here a little while longer, okay Ken?" Minako said with a sad smile as she looked at the young boy once more.

As she watched him continued to sleep, she silently took his hand and lightly squeeze it, as if to confirm once more the feelings she had for Ken.


	10. J is for Jonquil

**A/N:** Long time no see guys! I'm really, REALLY sorry that I haven't been able to update, but I hope that you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me! Life has been kind of hectic and as a result fanfiction has taken a back seat. But all that aside, I had a lot of fun writing this and a lot of fun revisiting the characters of Ken and Minako after such a long time away. I hope that all my time away from the two of them doesn't make them OOC...and if it does, I am terribly sorry! And now without further ado, it's time for some more fluffy KenxMinako! :D P.S. If you're wondering before you read this, a Jonquil is a type of flower. :) Oh, and if you haven't read all the chapters before this you might not understand why Ken has such a negative reaction to Minako telling him that her favorite season is spring...just a forewarning.

I would like to thank all these wonderful, amazing people for both their patience and reviews: phoenixdaughterAM, Gianluca, Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce, thegoldenlock, Ivan, Rukako, xAvaAdore, Luxa3000 and Deidara'sgirl19.

* * *

Jonquil: Having long, narrow, rushlike leaves and fragrant, yellow or white flowers; love me; affection returned; desire for a return of affection

* * *

Ken quietly walked down the stairs of the dorm and quickly looked around the empty lounge before he tiptoed his way into the kitchen. It was late in the night, almost midnight, and he knew that if Mitsuru caught him he would get a lecture about sneaking around when he should be sleeping to prepare for the battles in Tartarus. After a few moments, he stuck his head out of the kitchen door and looked around the lounge once more. To his relief he found that he was still alone.

Confident that he wouldn't get caught, he quickly turned his attention back to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and began to look around.

"Where is it…?" He mumbled out loud to himself, "There it is."

With a small smile, Ken pulled the milk out of the fridge and set it down on the counter next to him. He quickly poured himself a glass and returned the milk to its proper place in the fridge.

"Just one more glass of milk," He said once again speaking to himself, "If I don't drink my milk I'll never grow taller, so just one more."

Ken quickly downed his milk and set his empty glass in the sink with a satisfied smile.

_That's 6 glasses today, 2 more than yesterday. If I keep drinking milk like this, I'm sure that I'll get taller_ he thought to himself as he once again began to tiptoe out of the kitchen. But as he continued his silent walk towards the stairs, something in the lounge caught his eye.

One of the chairs had been moved from its typical spot in the room and was placed near the window. Not only that, there was someone sitting in the chair and looking out the window. Ken thought the person looked familiar, but there was something different…

"Minako-san?" He asked loudly enough so that the person in the chair could hear him. He watched as the person jumped slightly and scrambled out of the chair. She looked around guiltily until she realized that Ken was the one who had called her name.

"Oh, Ken-kun, I thought you were Mitsuru-senpai and that I was going to get in trouble," She said as her guilty look melted into a smile, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Uh…Uhm…I…I'm…" Ken tried his hardest to string together a meaningful sentence, but all he could do was utter meaningless sounds. He tried his hardest not to stare, but he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to look at Minako.

That's what was different; it was the first time he had seen her with her hair down. She usually had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, but tonight it fell around her shoulders and Ken couldn't help but think how pretty it made her look. As the thought crossed his mind, her felt his face burn bright red as his heart beat like crazy within his chest.

_Don't think about it…don't think about it…_ He thought to himself futile as he continued to steal glances at Minako.

"Ken-kun?" Minako asked as the young boy continued to stare and mumble incoherently.

"I-I was just thirsty and getting a drink," He managed finally as he tore his eyes away from Minako, "W-What are you doing up?"

"I was just watching the weather for a little bit. Do you want to watch with me?"

Ken looked up once more at Minako and found that she was smiling at him. He felt his face flared red again and this time he lost all ability to speak. He simply nodded his head and headed towards the window. He heard Minako give a small giggle before she followed after him.

The two of them stood in silence as they both looked out the window. Even though it was only November, it was steadily snowing outside. As they continued to stand there, Ken heard Minako sigh deeply.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he turned to look at the girl.

"It's nothing really," She responded with a slight frown. Ken watched her eyes as she continued to look out the window. They had grown almost forlorn as she continued to watch the snow fall quietly to the earth.

After a few moments, Minako continued, "I'm just…not really fond of winter. I think it's kind of sad how everything is washed away by white."

"Uhm…" Ken quickly searched his mind for a happier topic, something that would make Minako smile again, "What…is you favorite season Minako-san?"

"My favorite season?" She echoed as she pulled her eyes away from the window to look at him, "I would have to say…spring."

"Spring?" Ken responded. This time it was his turn to frown slightly as he looked out at the snow falling.

"Yeah," Minako said cheerfully, oblivious to the slight change that had come into Ken's voice, "I think I like it because everything comes back to life. I particularly like the flowers coming back to life; that's the best part."

_Not everything comes back to life…_ Ken thought darkly. He shook off the thought as he once more looked at Minako. She was now smiling as she watched the snow fall.

"So…you like…f-flowers?" Ken asked as he looked at the wistful look on her face. Her smile spread as she turned to Ken and gave a nod of her head. Ken wondered if she could hear the sound of his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yup! I know it's kind of girly and not really my 'style' but just seeing flowers manages to cheer me up."

Ken felt his face flush red as he looked at the joy that was apparent on the older girl's face. He wanted to be the one to make her smile like that.

"W-would you-" Ken swallowed noisily. _Why can't I even ask her a simple question?_

"I-I mean what's your fav-"

"Shouldn't you two be sleeping at this time of night?"

Ken's question was cut off as the two of them jumped at the sound of a voice behind them. They spun around quickly to find Mitsuru standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Mitsuru-senpai," Minako said with a weak smile.

"What exactly are you two doing up at this time of night?"

"We were just watching the weather."

"While I respect both of your rights to make decisions about how to spend the night, I believe that it would probably be best for both of you to go to bed. We do have school tomorrow after all."

"Of course Senpai, we'll go do that right now," Minako responded as she headed quickly towards the stairs. Ken followed quickly after Minako as the two of them headed up the stairs.

As soon as they reached the second floor landing Minako gave a sigh of relief as she leaned against the wall.

"I thought we would get in so much more trouble than that."

"Yeah, I'm glad Mitsuru-senpai wasn't too angry."

"So what were you going to ask me before?" Minako asked as she turned to look at Ken.

Ken felt his face flare red as he looked at the ground. He had hoped that Minako had forgotten about that.

"I-It was really nothing…It was just a question."

"Come on Ken-kun, now I'm really curious."

"N-No, it's really nothing."

Minako looked at him suspiciously before she gave a wide yawn. "Fine, I'll let you out of it tonight just because it's late and we need to get some sleep. But don't think you'll get out of it forever. How about we watch the weather again tomorrow? It's supposed to snow again…"

Ken watched as that sad look crept into Minako's eyes once more.

"O-Of course Minako-san," Ken answered before he really had a chance to think about it. He wanted to do whatever he could to chase away the sadness that was in her eyes.

"Okay," Minako responded as she smiled once more, "it's a date. Goodnight Ken-kun."

With that said, Minako headed up the stairs. Ken watched dumbfounded until Minako was well out of sight.

Had she just said…"date"?

_S-S-She d-didn't mean it like that…O-of course not…_

Yet a part of him that he wasn't even willing to admit was there desperately wished that she had meant it in that way.

"G-Goodnight Minako-san," He said quietly as he headed back towards his own room. As he took the short walk, he couldn't help but think of the expression that had been on Minako's face as she talked about the flowers.

That and how she had called it a date.

_You need a present for a date…right? _Ken worried to himself.

When he lay down in bed that night, a plan began to form in his mind. He smiled to himself as his eyelids grew heavy with sleep.

He couldn't wait till tomorrow to execute his plan.

* * *

_I know that this was my plan…but I really don't know anything about flowers…_ Ken continued to fret as he looked around nervously, not quite sure what to do with himself.

He picked up a random bouquet of flowers and turned it in his hands. The flowers were white with a yellow center. Ken had never seen flowers like them but he thought they were rather pretty.

_Will Minako like these? Will they make her…smile?_

Ken wasn't quite sure why he wanted so desperately to see Minako smile; he only knew that when she smiled he couldn't stop his heart from beating like crazy in his chest. It was…pleasant in a way that he couldn't name.

The feeling was something completely elusive to him. Something completely new. He knew that he liked her, but it felt like something more than that. Something that went beyond just "liking". Ken once more turned the flowers over in his hands as he furrowed his brow in contemplation. There was _something_ about Minako…

"Can I help you kiddo?" The shop clerk asked as she walked over towards Ken.

Ken felt his checks blush as his train of thought about Minako was interrupted by this other woman's voice. Once he realized that the woman has said the word "kiddo" Ken frowned deeply.

"I'm actually here to buy flowers," He said as he turned to look at the woman trying his best to appear as grown up as possible.

The woman looked at him for a few seconds before a smile spread on her face.

"Did you lose your mother? You know that you need money to buy flowers, although I can give you a discount if you're getting them for your mother."

"I am not lost and I am not buying flowers for my mother!" Ken said slightly more forcefully than he need to.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help kiddo," The woman said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not a 'kiddo'! …a-and by the way, why did you name your store Rafflesia? That's a flower that smells like rotting flesh. No one's going to go to a store with the name of a flower that attracts flies and smells horrible," Ken finished his speech. He was sure that he had now convinced the woman that he was not a child. A child wouldn't know anything about Rafflesia flowers.

"Oh, well you think you know so much kiddo?" The woman asked as she raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, "Alright kiddo, then what's the name of those flowers in your hand and what do they mean?"

"Uh…T-they mean…" Ken stammered as he looked down at the bouquet of white flowers that was still in his hands.

"Not so smart are you now kiddo?" The woman asked with a satisfied smile, "For your information their called Jonquil and they're meant as a way of telling someone you love them."

Ken felt his anger burn slightly within him but the words that the woman had said stuck in her mind.

_"They're meant as a way of telling someone you love them."_

He couldn't help but think of Minako the second the woman explained the meaning behind the flowers. He felt his cheeks burn in response to the thought.

"You planning on buying something kiddo or are you just going to stare at those flowers and blush all day?"

Ken felt his blush deepen even further as he gripped the flowers in his hands tightly. He swallowed his pride as he turned to look at the shopkeeper.

"…Can I buy these please?" He asked as he held the flowers out to her.

"So you want to tell some girl that you love her through flowers, huh?" Even though he wasn't looking at her face, Ken could hear the smile in the woman's voice.

"N-No! N-Nothing like that!" Ken said quickly as his face turned an even deeper shade of red than it had all day.

_I just want to see her smile, which has nothing to do with love…It's just something that a friend would do; someone that "likes" her._

"Alright kiddo, that's 2000 yen."

Ken quickly handed the woman the money and began to walk away as fast as he could.

"Good luck to you kiddo!" He heard the shopkeeper call from behind him as he made his escape, "I hope that she say yes to ya!"

Ken felt his ears burn red as he walked faster than he ever had in his life.

* * *

It was close to the time that Minako and Ken had agreed upon to meet downstairs to watch the weather. He sat on his bed as her nervously glanced at the clock.

"Should I get there early? Would that be a bad idea?" Ken mumbled under his breath as he watched the seconds tick by.

After a few more agonizing minutes, Ken quickly stood up from the bed and grabbed the flowers that he had bought. He headed down to the lounge and awkwardly hid the bouquet behind his back. When he reached the lounge, he couldn't help but smile.

Yesterday there was only one chair placed next to the window, but today there were two chairs pulled up next to one another. Ken could see Minako already sitting in one of the chairs.

Now that the moment had come, Ken wasn't quite sure what to do. Was he supposed to just hand the flowers to her? Was he supposed to wait until the end of the evening to give them to her? Was he supposed to say something special to her?

Ken inched closer as those questions tossed in his mind and before he knew it he was standing just behind the other chair next to Minako's. He stood there awkwardly for a few moments as he shifted from foot to foot.

"M-Minako-san?" Ken said after a few moments.

"There you are Ken," Minako said as she turned and looked at him with a smile, "Well come on and sit down."

"Uhm…Well…first I…I have something t-to give…uhm…give you…" Ken trailed off as he looked at the ground.

"Is it what you're hiding behind your back?"

Ken turned red and tried to push the flowers even further behind his back. Minako looked at him with a smile and waited.

"W-well…you said you liked flowers so I…I went and got you some." By the end of his speech, Ken was bright red and mumbling into his shoulder. He closed his eyes tight and pulled the flowers from behind his back as he held his breath. He wasn't quite sure what he would do if Minako didn't accept the flowers.

He felt his breath return in a rush when he felt the feeling of Minako taking the flowers from his hands. He slowly opened his eyes to see Minako looking at the flowers and smiling.

It was the same smile that she had worn the other night when she had been talking about how much she loved spring.

Love.

"_Do you know what these flowers mean?"_

That's right…these flowers have a meaning…

"Thank you Ken-kun, I didn't even know you could find flowers in November" Minako said as she looked up from her flowers and smiled at Ken. Ken felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked down at the floor.

"W-Well you just looked so happy when you were talking about spring and you didn't seem to like the snow so I just thought that you might like some flowers…" As Ken spoke he slowly sat down in the seat next to Minako and stared at his hands that rested in his lap.

"It's really sweet of you Ken," Minako responded in a voice that told Ken that she was smiling.

_"They're meant as a way of telling someone you love them."_

_If she knew that…would she still accept them? Do I…even love her or do I just like her?_

But as much as he wanted to tell her what the flowers meant, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The two of them spent the rest of the evening watching the snow fall and talking quietly with each other. The entire time, Minako kept the flowers within her lap.

After about an hour, the two of them agreed that it was time for them to head to bed. They quickly returned the chairs to their original positions and headed up the stairs together.

"Then I guess it's time to say goodnight," Minako said with a smile as they arrived on the landing of the second floor. Ken nodded sadly in response. He had gone the entire evening without bringing up the meaning behind the flowers.

"Goodnight Minako-san," He said before he began to walk down the hallway to his room.

"Hey Ken-kun," He heard her call softly. He turned around to look at her puzzled. She was smiling the same way she had when he had first given her the flowers.

"Do you…by any chance know what Jonquil flowers mean?" Minako asked.

Ken felt his face instantly turn red as he looked at the ground. He couldn't tell where Minako was going with this question. Was she going to give the flowers back?

"Y-yes…the woman at the flower shop explained it to me…she said that it was…a way to…tell someone you l-like them..."

_That's not true; you know it's a way to tell someone that you love them, not like them._

"Actually," He heard Minako say, "It's a way to tell someone that you love them."

Ken felt his heart drop. He was certain that Minako was going to return the flowers to him now. After all, he was just a child; she would want to love someone that was the same age as her.

Ken's fears were confirmed as he felt Minako push a flower into his hand and gently close his fingers around the stem. He was certain that she was looking at him with pity. He fought back the childish tears that threatened to overflow at any minute.

"…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given them to you…" Ken said quietly as he gripped the flower tightly in his hand.

"No Ken, I'm really glad that you gave them to me," Minako said reassuringly.

"You just…don't feel the same way, right?" Ken cursed himself for the slight waver that had worked its way into his voice.

To his surprise, Ken felt Minako pull him into a warm hug. It took a few moments for Ken to realize what was going on before he returned the gesture. He wrapped him small arms around Minako and reveled in how close she was to him.

When Minako pulled away, Ken couldn't help but look up at her face bewildered. She was smiling pretty much the same as she had all night. There was no sadness or pity anywhere on her face. That only confused Ken more.

"B-But you gave a flower back…doesn't that mean that…you don't accept it?" He asked as he looked at the flower in his hand and then back at Minako. He watched as the older girl slowly shook her head.

"You only heard the first part of the meaning behind the flower. It can also mean 'affection returned'," Minako responded with a warm smile.

"A-affection…returned?" Ken asked as he allowed hope to creep into his voice. Minako gave a soft nod of her head.

He couldn't help himself. Ken crashed into Minako and clung on to her tightly. Meer minutes ago he had been worried that she was rejecting him and now she had just told him that she felt the same. It was like a dream.

As Minako returned Ken's hug she whispered something quietly into his ear.

"I love you Ken."

It was then that it registered. The reason that he had wanted so badly to see her smile, the reason his heart beat like crazy when he was around her. It wasn't because he simply liked her. It was more than that.

He was in love with her.

"I…I love you too…"


	11. K is for Kill

**A/N**: Hello there, this chapter has spoilers (kinda), so if you're avoiding them...avoid this chapter also. :) I don't really have much to say other than I always felt that the members of SEES were too comfortable with shooting themselves in the head and killing things, particularly Ken. I mean yes, he's mature, but he's still a 10 year old. All my observations aside, I am now stumped with what word to use for L...suggestions? (I really wanna put the next one from Minako's perspective...just a heads up :3)

A big huge thank you to blazblue-domo and Thegoldenlock for their reviews! You guys make me happy. :)

* * *

Kill: to deprive of life in any manner; cause the death of; slay

* * *

_I just have to keep going…tomorrow's the night…_

These thoughts and so many more ran through Ken's head as he quickly followed behind their leader. He was trying his best to concentrate on keeping up with Minako and fighting the shadows when they appeared, but his thoughts were clouded by much darker intentions.

Tomorrow would be October 4th.

As they continued to run along, Ken couldn't help but occasionally glance back at Shinjiro who was lagging slightly behind the rest of the group. Every time he looked at his face, Ken felt a sickening knot of hatred form in the pit of his stomach. At one point as they climbed the stairs, Ken looked back and accidentally made eye-contact with Akihiko. The older boy was looking at him searchingly, almost as if trying to recall something.

_He's not likely to remember. It was probably just an "accident" to him._

As that thought crossed his mind, Ken gripped his spear tighter and he turned away from Akihiko to glance once more at Shinjiro before his eyes settled on watching his feet as he ran up the steps. Ken had no idea if Shinjiro knew how much hatred he had for him, nor did he care if he knew. In fact, he wanted him to know so that he would understand what crimes he had to pay for. After all he only had to endure one more night of this façade.

Tomorrow would end it all; for both of them.

"Everyone be careful! There's a powerful shadow on this floor near the center!"

Ken's musings were broken by the sound of Fuuka's voice. Ken looked expectantly at Minako's back, waiting for instructions. He watched as she gave a small nod of her head and turned around to look at the rest of the group she had brought with.

"Is everyone okay to continue on?" She asked as she swept her eyes over the group. Ken noticed that her eyes lingered on him, and he couldn't help but look away. He was afraid that if he met Minako's eyes too long she would figure out what he was going to do and try to stop him. He couldn't allow that.

After a moment, Ken gave a quick nod of his head and out of the corner of his eye he saw Akihiko do the same while Shinjiro responded with a small grunt. At the sound of his voice, Ken felt his heart go cold. He had to steel himself for tomorrow.

"Okay, good," Minako said as a smile broke out on her face. In the face of the older girl's smile and against his will, Ken felt the knot of anger in his stomach dissipate slightly. That's what always happened when he was around her; all the anger and sadness just seemed to go away and he felt honestly…happy.

_No, I have something I have to do…I can't allow myself to be distracted from that._

"So then let's go take this shadow down," Minako said energetically as she turned back around and headed towards the center of the floor. Ken followed quickly after her as he prepared himself for battle. When they reached the center, a large shadow loomed over them. It looked like two lovers embraced in a dance, but Ken knew better. They were nothing more than shadows.

_It's just a shadow…it's just a shadow…_ He repeated to himself over and over as he continued to watch the two lovers dance.

But _he's_ much more than a shadow; _he's_ a human.

_I have to, I have to be able to kill something that looks like a human. No, not only that. _

_ I have to be able to kill a human._

Ken could remember the first shadow that he had killed. It had been in the shape of a bird carrying a lantern. His hands had shaken the entire time he fought it and when he managed to finally bring its life to an end. That night when they returned to the dorm, Ken had quickly retreated to his room and spent the rest of the night staring at his hands. Even though the ordeal had long since passed, it had taken several hours for his hands to stop shaking.

He had killed. He would have to continue to kill so that when the time came, his hands would not shake and he could end everything.

Ken quickly set his mind back on the battle as he got into position to begin fighting the shadow. From where he was standing Ken could see Akihiko and Shinjiro, but what worried him was that he was unable to see Minako. What if something were to happen to her?

"Please be careful!" Fuuka called out to them, "This one's arcana is the Lovers, and it's extremely powerful."

Ken turned his attention back to the battle as the two dancers suddenly pulled apart from one another and sent a blast of wind hurling in his direction. With just enough time to react, he pulled up his spear in front of himself as he felt the sharp blades of wind tear at him. Just as quickly as the assault had come, it ended.

"Ken-kun, are you alright?" He heard a female voice call.

"Don't worry Minako-san, I'm fine," He called back quickly, "Let's just concentrate on removing the enemy."

"Okay, but if it gets to be too much I want you to withdraw. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Stop talking and get ready for the next attack!" Akihiko broke in.

Ken turned his attention back to the battle and found to his annoyance that his hands were still shaking as he continued to grip the spear. Even after a few months of fighting shadows, the feeling of killing didn't feel any less horrible.

_But their just monsters; _he's_ just a monster. I can kill a monster._

Yet no matter how many times Ken mentally reassured himself, his hands continued to shake violently. That night as he gripped his spear, the shaking was particularly bad. He kept staring intently at his hands willing them to stop, but they shook in accordance with emotions that Ken was trying his best to ignore. Ken looked up from his hand suddenly as he remembered that they were currently facing an enemy.

As the battle continued to rage on, Ken felt his concentration waning. He knew that he should be concentrating on the shadow, but all he could think about was tomorrow. It was a day he had planned for a long time, but for some reason every time he reached the end of his plan, he felt a nagging feeling of doubt.

_It has to be done this way. There have to be two deaths…I'll…have nothing to live for after that…no, not nothing; no one._

_ "Ken-kun, are you alright?"_

_ "I don't want you to get hurt."_

"Ken-kun look out!"

Fuuka's voice once more cut into Ken's thoughts as another wave of wind came flying in his face. He tried to raise his spear in a futile attempt to protect himself, but the wind overtook him quickly. As the wind tore against his skin, he felt himself land hard on the ground.

As he quickly tried his best to stand up, Ken found that he was greeted with the point of a rapier that the shadow was holding in its hand. Involuntarily, Ken closed his eyes and felt himself stiffen in anticipation of the attack.

Suddenly, a sharp cry filled the air. Ken opened his eyes and instead of his untimely doom, he saw that the shadow had been defeated. Instead of the shadow, Shinjiro was standing in front of him with his back to the younger boy. He was the one who had saved Ken.

"…You okay?" He asked as he looked over at where Ken continued to sit on the ground.

"I'm fine," Ken said pointedly as he hastily pulled himself up from the ground.

"Ken-kun! Are you alright!"

The two boys looked toward the sound of the voice to see Minako running towards them with Akihiko not far behind. Worry was displayed clearly on Minako's face as she stopped in front of Ken and knelt down so that they were on level with one another. She quickly began to search over Ken for any sign of damage as he stood there helpless against her probing. When the evaluation was finished and they locked eyes Ken saw the worry that was evident in her eyes and he couldn't help but feel chocked with guilt.

_Please don't worry for me…_

"I'm fine Minako-san," He said as he broke eye contact, "I just wasn't concentrating like I should have. Please excuse me, I promise that it won't happen again."

There was a moment of silence where Ken could feel Minako's eyes evaluating him. As the seconds dragged on, Ken found himself staring more and more intently at the ground.

"Alright…if you say so…" Minako responded in a voice that made it clear to Ken that they were not done with this conversation.

"Hey…we should keep moving, if we sit here who knows what kind of shit will show up," Shinjiro said.

"You're right Senpai," Minako said as she hauled herself up from the ground, "If everyone's okay we're going to explore a few more floors and then call it a night, alright?" The three boys nodded their response.

As they headed towards the stairs, Ken saw Minako glancing back at him worriedly a few times. Ken tried his best to ignore her searching eyes, but he knew that she was watching him carefully.

_I can't let her know what I'm going to do…_

When they reached the next floor, Fuuka gave a report about the state of the floor, but Ken wasn't listening. He was trying his best to concentrate on the fights with shadows that he knew were coming, but his mind kept wandering to October 4th and all that it would entail.

"Guys, we're going to split up," Minako said as she once more turned to face the group, "I want you to avoid shadows for now and just look for the stairs."

Once more, all three boys nodded in unison and began to split off to search. Ken ran quickly, glad to have an excuse to escape the discerning glare of Minako for a little bit. Under normal circumstances, he hated splitting up not only because he found that his hands shook more when he was forced to face the shadows alone, but also because it meant that Minako was unprotected.

But Ken's mad dash to get away was stopped by a hand placed on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to find Minako looking at him.

"Ken," She started quietly, "I need to talk to you."

_Please no…_ Ken pleaded in his head _Anyone but you Minako-san…I don't want to lie to you…_

"Of course Minako-san," he managed to voice quietly.

"You seem really…" Minako paused as she looked for the right word, "…distracted today. Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing really, I just don't think I've gotten enough sleep lately, that's all," Ken lied quickly.

"That's not it," Minako said with a forceful shake of her head, "We've gone out to dinner every day this week and you seemed perfectly fine."

_Please stop asking…please stop asking…_

"It's nothing that you need to worry about Minako-san. I'm just a little distracted…"

"You're more than a little distracted. That shadow could have killed you!" Minako practically yelled as she grabbed on to Ken's shoulders and lowered herself so that she was on eye level with him. The word "killed" seemed to echo in Ken's head as he did his best to avoid meeting Minako's eyes.

"…My mother died around this time of year…" Ken responded quietly, "I guess I'm just thinking about that…"

Ken felt the grip on his shoulders loosen considerably as Minako gave an audible gasp.

"Oh my gosh Ken-kun…I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" She apologized quickly.

"It's alright…" Ken said as he continued to avert his eyes. Yes, he had told the truth about what had been distracting him, but only part of it.

_I can't tell her the other part…_

"You should have told me about this," Minako said, "I wouldn't have gone to Tartarus today if I had known."

"I didn't want everyone to have to amend their plans for me," Ken explained simply.

"…Well let's finish up this floor so that you don't get hurt anymore," Minako said kindly as she squeezed his shoulder slightly.

_Why is she so concerned for me? Why does she have to make this even harder?_

Ken watched as Minako once more turned her back and began to move in the direction that Akihiko and Shinjiro had yet to explore. Ken couldn't explain why, but seeing her back seemed to cement the reality of his plan. Tomorrow would be the day of fate for both Shinjiro and himself.

_Will she be sad?_

"Minako-san," Ken called to her after she had run off a few steps. She quickly turned around to face him with a wondering look in her eyes.

"I know this is a selfish question…" Ken started, "And you don't have to answer if you don't wish to…but…how did you feel when your parents died?"

Ken instantly felt the weight of his question and he wished in that moment that he could take it back. But it had already been said and as desperately as he wished it, there was no taking it back. Surprise showed on Minako's face before it turned to puzzlement as she mulled over the question in her head.

"It was a long time ago, and I was so young that I didn't really understand what was going on, but I remember crying and crying because I missed them so much. As I grew up and started to get it, I just felt…empty I guess…" Minako explained quietly.

"But how…do you manage to remain so cheerful? How did you…get over their deaths?" Ken asked, completely bewildered. When his mother had died, he wanted nothing to do with the world. Even now he couldn't let her death go.

"That's an easy one," Minako said with a radiant smile that caught Ken off-guard, "I had a lot of help from my friends. Whenever I was sad, they always found a way to cheer me up. Even after moving out here, I've made a lot of new friends and I keep in contact with the old ones. That's why I'm able to keep smiling."

"What…would you do if you…uhm…lost one of your friends?" Ken asked as he carefully chose his words.

"If I lost one of them?" Minako echoed confusedly, "Ken-kun what-"

"I found the access point," a transmission from Akihiko cut into their conversation, "What do you want to do?"

"Oh!" Minako said as if remembering where they were, "Let's head back for today. I think everyone could use a little rest." Minako finished her sentence and smiled at Ken. He in response looked guiltily at the ground.

When they returned to the lobby, Minako quickly informed everyone that they were done for the night. Ken for his part remained silent on the walk home. What had seemed such a simple and justified task before almost seemed impossible in the face of everything Minako had done and said.

"Hey Ken-kun," Minako said as she fell back so that she was walking next to the younger boy, "I know tomorrow is an operation night, so do you want to go get some dinner the night after? We could think of it as…well, a celebration."

_The night after? But I-_

"Sure Minako-san," Ken responded with a weak smile, "That sounds like a good idea."

"Okay," Minako responded with a warm smile, "And since you got to ask me a selfish question, it's my turn to ask you one."

Ken turned to look at her and found that she was smiling. That simple smile caused his heart to ache more than he cared to admit.

"What is it Minako-san?"

"Do you think that you'll be willing to eat at the dorm tomorrow rather than at a restaurant? I know it won't be the same as your mom…but I think that a home cooked meal might do some good for you."

"…Of course Minako-san," Ken responded even quieter than before.

_Why?...Why?..._

"Alright, then let's both do our best tomorrow," Minako responded before she ran to catch up with Yukari who she had been talking to before. Ken watched for a few moments as the two girls talked animatedly and as Minako broke down into giggles.

Why couldn't it be easier? Why did his heart have to ache every time he thought about Minako's smile? Why did her close proximity to him have to make his heart beat like mad?

_"I remember crying and crying because I missed them so much."_

_ "I just felt…empty I guess…"_

* * *

Ken stood there, not even sure why he had made this stop on his trip to the door. It wasn't like it was on the way; he had deliberately gone out of his way to be here. Stopping here only made it more difficult. He shifted from foot to foot as he look at the door; her door. He knew that she was inside sleeping; she always liked to take naps the day of operations so that she would be well rested for their fight.

He looked down at the spear he held in his hand and found to his annoyance that his hands were once more shaking.

_ I've made up my mind…this is something I have to do._

Yet…as his eyes once more drifted to the closed door, he found his resolution falter slightly. He still wanted revenge, but the thought of Minako caused him to pause.

"Before…" Ken whispered quietly to himself, "I wasn't afraid to face death. It's what I had to do in fact. There would be no reason for me to continue after I got my revenge. But now…"

Ken found himself once more looking intently at her closed door.

"I'm sorry…"

Even with these new troubles in his heart, Ken knew that he couldn't simply give up on revenge. It was what had kept him living for these past 2 years.

"What would you do if you lost one of your friends? You never answered my question…" Ken whispered quietly to the barrier that separated them, "Will you cry? Will you shut yourself away from the world? Will you be…angry with me because I robbed you of a friend?"

"You never answered me…Minako…"

The declaration was heard by no one but the darkness in the hall. Ken took his spear in both his shaking hands and prepared himself to end it all.

He prepared himself to kill.

He quietly walked down the stairs and into the lounge. To his relief, he found that no one was there. He walked across the lounge fearing every moment that someone would show up and ask what he was doing. But luck was with him that night and he made it to the door without anyone appearing. As he opened the door and prepared to step outside, he took one last look into the lounge; he took one last look at his life.

"Thank you…" Ken mumbled quietly to the girl who was asleep, unaware of the sadness he knew he was about to give her, "…and I love you…"


	12. L is for Leader

**A/N:** Here's another chapter, which if you can tell by the huge time lapse between this chapter and the previous one, this should give you an idea of the extremely sporadic update schedule of this story. Not much to say about this chapter...I felt there was a lot of introspective on Ken and not so much on Minako, so I thought to amend that with this chapter. Not sure if I succeeded. Oh, also, since people asked for it, I tried to incorporate the lollipop idea into the story...once more, not sure if I succeeded.

Thanks to all these kind people for their reviews: smileintothechaos, Animefreak8810, phoenixdaughterAM, Ivan, Thegoldenlock, Deidara'sgirl19, blazblue-domo, Fayneir and one Annonymus reviewer. Thank you very much for your continued support.

* * *

Leader: a person who rules, guides, or inspires others; a guiding or directing head, as of an army, movement, or political group.

* * *

Leader; it was a term they always tacked on to her, but honestly Minako had no idea what a good leader was supposed to do. Mere months ago, her biggest concern had been moving to yet another new school and having to make new friends. Now, she was charged with protecting and directing a rag-tag band of her friends that fought against an insurmountable darkness in an unknown hour.

Minako had somehow been thrown into the role of leader and most of the time she lived up to her expectations and led the group effectively. But when she had time to herself, she couldn't help but question the actions she took when she acted as leader.

She could understand that she was supposed to direct her teammates, but how exactly? Was she supposed to trust their decisions or should she direct their every move to form her perfect strategy? Was she supposed to protect them or allow them to protect themselves?

Minako felt her mind drift further and further from the lecture she was supposed to be listening to as her thoughts flew about in a jumble. Her eyes swept across the school grounds as her questions drowned out the lecture all together.

_Am I doing a good job? Would they even tell me if I wasn't? Do they follow my orders because they have to or because they actually believe what I'm telling them to do is the right thing to do? …This is stupid! I shouldn't be worrying about this! I should be paying attention._

Quickly shaking off her questions, Minako managed with no small effort to tear her eyes away from the window to look at the blackboard in front of the room. It didn't do her any good; the jumble of math equations on the board could have been in another language for all she understood. Resigned to the fate that she was going to fail her next math test, she felt her mind begin to wander once more.

This time her mind settled on the topic of Ken Amada.

What was a good leader supposed to do about a ten year old boy being on the team? Was she supposed to allow him to fight as he continued to insist he was able to or did she keep him out of the fighting for his own safety?

"It's not like he hasn't climbed Tartarus before…" Minako mumbled under her breath.

_But…_

The shadows in the tower had been growing steadily stronger and most nights not even Akihiko, their boxing champ, could make it out unscathed. Minako couldn't help but feel that it was irresponsible to take Ken into Tartarus when the closest person they had to a professional fighter was getting hurt pretty badly.

"Earth to Mina-tan! Anyone alive inside there?"

Minako was pulled forcefully from her daydream by the sound of a male voice directly in front of her. When she refocused her eyes back to reality, she saw Junpei standing with his hands on her desk and a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Junpei?" She asked confusedly as she looked up at him, "What are you doing?"

"In case the space cadet didn't notice, school is over for the day. Although, I suppose you were too busy staring dreamily out the window to notice that the bell had rung." Minako could tell by the way that his smile spread even wider that he was enjoying teasing her.

"I may be wrong," Minako said with a smile of her own as she quickly recovered from her initial confusion and stood up, "but I thought I might have seen someone else sleeping in class." Without waiting to see Junpei's reaction, she headed towards the door of the classroom.

"Ouch, that's cold. I think you've been hanging out with Yuka-tan a little too much," She heard Junpei say as he fell in step with her.

"I think you deserved that one," Minako responded with a smile.

"Just because I happened to notice that you were daydreaming?" Junpei asked before he lightly nudged her in the arm, "So, who's the lucky guy that has captured our leader's heart?"

"Girls don't always daydream about boys you know," Minako said as the two of them proceeded to the shoe lockers at the front of the school.

"Or you could be conveniently dodging the question," Junpei replied with his goofy grin still plastered to his face.

"Or maybe I don't want to tell you because it's you," Minako teased with a smile as she opened her shoe locker and began to swiftly change shoes. Minako's smile spread as she saw Junpei's face also grow a slight red. But her victory was short lived as Junpei quickly recovered and stroked his chin with a wide grin on his face.

"So you've fallen for the ol' Junpei's charm also, eh? Well, I hate to break your heart, but I've got another."

"Yeah, Chidori, I know."

"Speaking of which, I'm gonna go to the hospital and visit her today so I gotta get goin'. See you later Mina-tan!" Junpei shouted as he ran out the door.

Minako waved to him as she watched him practically sprint down the walkway that lead to the school. She let her hand drop as she watched him round the corner. The smile that was on her face was replaced with a concerned frown.

_Is…this the right thing to do? I know he's getting close to Chidori…if his feelings for her continue to develop it could greatly endanger our mission. Is it my "duty" as a leader to try and keep him away from her because of the danger?_

Minako violently shook her head to clear the thought away. All this thinking was just weighing her down and causing her head to hurt. She quickly gathered her few belongings and headed out the front door of the school. Before long, she reached the train station where she dutifully bought her ticket and boarded the train just like every other "normal" student.

She couldn't help but feel that she was anything but normal.

As she sat by herself on the train, she listened to the general murmur of the conversations between her fellow classmates that sat nearby. They seemed all too carefree as they chatted about anything that came to mind, ranging from tests to family to the coming weekend. No one mentioned shadows or the very really possibility of dying or managing a relationship on top of fighting for your life every night.

Minako felt her face flare bright red as that last thought crossed her mind. She could barely manage balancing being in charge of the group and juggling school activities; there was no way she had time for a relationship!

_Stupid Junpei and his stupid talking about relationships…_ Minako thought to herself as she stared moodily out the window at the world passing by.

But her logic couldn't help her from hoping someday…if she found the right boy…once things settled down…

"Ow!" Minako yelped as she bit down harder than she intended on her tongue to stop herself from daydreaming. She felt a few eyes turn to look at her due to her outburst. In response, she quickly turned to rummage in her bag as a means to hide her cheeks which burned with embarrassment. Everyone soon lost interest in her and she felt a sigh of relief escape her lips.

"Ah! You're Arisato-san, aren't you?"

Minako looked up at the person who had spoken to her and found a girl standing close to her and smiling. Her face was vaguely familiar, but Minako couldn't quite place it.

"Uhm…yes I am."

"Mind if I sit down next to you? The train is annoyingly crowded but my parents are harping on me to be home early and I wouldn't have been soooo late if I had waited for the next train." Not even waiting for Minako's answer, the girl sat down next to her and continued her chattering. Minako stared at her bewildered for a moment and waited for the girl to pause so she could get a word in.

"Excuse me," Minako said quickly when the girl paused to take a breath, "This is going to sound bad…but do I know you?"

The girl stared over at her as if Minako had just asked the oddest question in the world. Minako couldn't help but feel guilty as she studied the face of the girl, trying her best to place her. She did look vaguely familiar…

"My name is Naomi Tanaka; I'm in your class. I sit in the way back. We've talked sometimes after school before, remember? I mean, just the other day I was telling you about this really cute new line of clothing."

"Oh!" Minako said suddenly as realization dawned on her face, "You hang out by the stairs all the time after school, don't you?"

"Yup! That's right!"

Once Minako was able to place the girl's face, she began to relax and fall into a regular conversation with the girl. The two of them talked about everything from school to boys to clothing they wanted to buy. Minako found herself laughing and enjoying the normalcy of the situation. As she got more involved in the conversation, she almost forgot about her responsibilities as leader…almost.

The train came to a halt at the last stop and both girls got off the train still talking animatedly to one another. The two of them quickly parted ways once they got off the train and Minako felt her responsibility settle on her once again as she found herself alone. In that moment she really didn't want to go home.

If she went home, someone would be waiting to greet her and ask if she wanted to go to Tartarus; they would warn her that the full moon was slowly was approaching; there would be another decision for her to make as leader. As Minako continued to wallow in her desire to avoid her duties for a little longer, she quickly made the decision to hang around the strip mall and waste away a few hours. At least there she was viewed as nothing more than an average teenager.

_Now…_ Minako thought to herself as her footsteps drew her closer to the strip mall _What should one do when depressed?_

The answer came instantly to her; she had to drown her sorrows in sweets.

With her decision made, Minako climbed one of the spiraling metal staircases and made her way up to the sweet shop. She had visited it a few times, but it wasn't one of her "usual" places like Hakagure. She hesitated a moment before she opened the door decorated with overly colorful posters and was greeted with the happy tinkling of a bell that hung over the door.

"Welcome!" A voice called cheerily from the counter, "Can I help you find anything?"

"No thanks," Minako replied as she turned to look at one of the shelves lined with candy, "I'm just kind of looking at this point."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything!"

Minako gave a small nod of her head as she continued to peruse her options. There were rows upon rows of candy of all shapes and sizes. All the obnoxiously bright colors attacked her eyes at once demanding to be noticed. Minako wasn't quite sure what kind of candy she wanted, she only knew that sweets had always helped her out in the past when she was in a rut.

As Minako continued to casually look at the options the store had to offer, she ended up near a large display in the front. It advertised loudly that there was a sale on lollipops; buy one get one free.

_Of course,_ Minako thought with an ironical smile, _The moment I'm feeling weighed down by my responsibilities as an adult is the moment that the most childish candy in the world goes on sale._

_Well…I suppose I can get one now and save one for later…_ Minako thought as she reluctantly gave into the childish voice inside her and picked two lollipops off the display at random. She took a moment to look down at them and notice that they were both some sort of extremely sweet blend of fruits; something that only a child could truly love. Giving in to whatever fates decided to have her pick these two particular lollipops, she headed toward the counter to make her purchase.

A few moments later, Minako headed out the door with the lollipops in tow and her face a little bit brighter. Maybe today wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all.

"Minako-san?"

Minako turned at the unexpected sound of someone calling her name and found Ken standing not far off. He had just exited from the shop next to the sweet shop and he was currently clutching a bag to his chest. When he noticed that Minako's eyes had settled on the bag in his hands, he quickly shoved it behind his back as his face flared red.

"H-Hey Ken-kun," Minako replied nervously. She wasn't quite sure why, but she felt like she had been caught in the act of not living up to her duties as the leader of SEES. After all, leaders don't spend their time in sweet shops buying lollipops, right?

"W-What are you doing here?" The young boy asked as he shoved whatever bag he had further behind his back.

"Well, I was just…uhm…ya know…" Minako stumbled over her words as she tried to look for an excuse. She didn't want to seem like an incompetent leader in front of their youngest member; he needed someone to look up to. "Oh! I was just…getting a present for you!" Minako finally managed to string together coherently as she held the bag out towards Ken.

_There, that works perfectly! Now I wasn't going into the sweet shop for myself, I was going in there to help a teammate and it makes sense why I was buying candy for him, he is just a kid after all,_ Minako thought to herself, proud of the story she had spun even if it took her a few moments of awkward mumbling to reach it.

"…Minako-san, it's not necessary for you to give me special treatment."

_Right…this is Ken-kun we're talking about._

"Maybe you're right, but I already bought you your present so it would be a waste to just throw it away, don't you think?" Minako asked with a smile on her face.

"I suppose you're right…" Ken responded quietly.

"So what are you doing here Ken-kun? Don't you usually head right back to the dorms after school?"

"I…I was coming to this bookstore to purchase something," Ken responded as he refused to meet Minako's eyes.

"What did you buy?"

"...It sounds childish…" Ken said in a quiet voice as he slowly produced the bag that carried whatever he was trying so desperately to hide.

Her initial reaction was to point out the fact that he was still indeed a child, but it took all of two seconds for Minako to discard that idea. She knew that Ken tried relentlessly to prove that he wasn't a child; he wanted to be just as "grown-up" as everyone else on the team.

"Don't worry," Minako said with what she hopped was a comforting smile, "I won't tell anyone as long as you don't tell anyone that I was in the sweet shop; Akihiko-senpai has been getting on my case about eating well recently and he would kill me if he heard I was eating sweets."

She watched as Ken gave a slow and deliberate nod as he gripped his bag tighter in his hands. "It's a…Featherman R manga…" Ken said guiltily as he carefully averted his eyes from Minako's face.

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"It's…not something that an adult reads," Ken responded as he ground the toe of his shoe into the concrete beneath his feet.

As the two of them stood there in an awkward silence, it struck Minako for the first time how stupid it all was. Ken was trying so desperately to be an adult; she was trying so desperately to be a leader. What was wrong with a sixteen year old buying lollipops or a ten year old buying manga?

"Hey Ken," Minako said impulsively before she really had time to think out her plan, "I don't really want to go back to the dorm yet; do you want to go to the park with me?"

"The park?" Ken echoed as he finally looked up and met Minako's eyes, "Minako-san, if you feel any obligation to comfort me due to my age, I should-"

"This has nothing to do with your age," Minako said as she cut him off, "I'm just running away for a little bit and I'm looking for a partner-in-crime."

"…Very well, but only for a little bit," Ken finally conceded.

"Alright then, I'll race you there!"

Without waiting for a response, Minako took off running and she couldn't help but laugh to herself as her quick footsteps echoed off the spiral, metal staircase. The combined feeling of the laughter and the whipping of the wind on her face caused the dark cloud of responsibility to lighten around her heart. Her feet touched down on the ground level sidewalk, but she still didn't slow her run as she turned herself in the direction of the park.

"Wait, Minako-san!" She heard a voice call vaguely from behind her. When she turned around to look, she saw Ken just starting his descent down the stairs. Minako gave another laugh as she cupped a hand around her mouth.

"Come on Ken-kun! You're gonna have to run faster than that if you want to catch up!" She yelled as a silly grin dominated her face. She gave another carefree laugh as she returned her attention once more to whatever was in front of her as the bag containing the two lollipops swayed in time with her movements.

* * *

Minako gave a contented sigh as she playfully kicked her legs. She looked up at the sky and couldn't help but smile to herself. Siting on the very top of the jungle gym allowed her to feel like she could reach out and touch the sunset that painted the sky.

"Minako-san, don't you think we should be heading back to the dorm soon?"

Minako's poetic thoughts were broken by the sound of a young voice next to her. She turned to look at Ken who was also balancing on the very top of the jungle gym. The two of them had spent the afternoon at the park playing any sort of childish game that came to mind. In the beginning, Minako had to almost force Ken to do anything he considered "childish", but by the time the sun began to set, the two of them were both laughing off their separate worries.

_Just like Ken-kun to get right back to business,_ Minako couldn't stop herself from thinking as she gave a small smile. But as she turned once more to look at the progressively darkening sky, all she could think was that every second brought her closer to the hour when she would have to play at being leader.

"I think we can hang here for a little longer," Minako said as she turned once more to look at Ken, "Besides, we still have to take care of one small matter."

"One small matter?"

"Yup!" Minako reached into her pocket and triumphantly pulled out two lollipops. She smiled as she handed one to Ken who took it after a moment's hesitation.

"Is this…the present you were speaking of earlier?"

"Actually, that was a complete lie," Minako admitted as she spun the colorful treat in her hand, "I was just feeling weighted down by my duties as a leader and I wanted something to cheer me up. When I saw you I guess I panicked because it's not 'normal' for a leader to buy lollipops and stuff; guess I didn't want to disappoint your image of me."

Minako wasn't quite sure why she admitted this to Ken, but the moment it was off her chest, she felt so much better. The silence that hung between the two of them was heavy with awkwardness, but Minako tried her best to diffuse it as she began to un-wrap her lollipop.

"Well guess it doesn't matter now since I told you the reason I was at the candy shop," Minako said with a half-hearted laugh. She quickly stuck the lollipop in her mouth as she felt her cheeks burn slightly with embarrassment; the overwhelming relief that had come from spending an afternoon not being in charge of anything had caused her to admit more than she wanted to.

"…You don't disappoint me Minako-san," She heard Ken say at her side, "I find it amazing that you can be both a great leader and well…yourself…You're really-" Ken's string of consciousness cut off abruptly as he became keenly interested in unwrapping his lollipop, "W-Well, that's what I think anyways…"

Minako turned to look at the young boy with cheeks that were currently burning red. He was too busy looking with heated interest at the now unwrapped sucker in his hand to raise his eyes and acknowledge her gaze. She gave a mild sigh and an exasperated smile as she reached out her hand and ruffled the young boy's hair. She could feel Ken's figure stiffen under her touch, but she didn't remove her hand.

"I think you're the one that deserves praise here Ken-kun."

"I-I don't see what I've done that's exceedingly praiseworthy."

"But that's exactly what I need." It was at this point that Ken's eyes rose to meet Minako's. She read the clear confusion in his eyes and continued with a smile on her lips. "What I mean is that today when I hung out with you, I didn't feel like a leader; I felt like I was just Minako. All the other members of SEES make me feel like I have some sacred obligation to fulfill, but when I'm with you, I guess I just have…fun."

Minako completed her speech by turning and smiling at Ken. Her effort was rewarded by Ken looking away instantly and turning over the lollipop in his hands.

"I could say the same for you Minako-san…" Ken said so quietly Minako wasn't even sure he spoke the words, "When I'm with you, I feel like it's alright to be myself; I feel like you'll accept me as I am. Thank you so much for that Minako-san."

This time it Minako's turn to divert her attention back to the sucker in her hand as she felt a warm glow of happiness lite in her chest.

"Guess we just go together huh? The leader that wants to be a child and the child that wants to be an adult," Minako said aloud before she could stop herself. She instantly regretted her choice of words; she knew Ken hated being reminded of his status as a child. She shoved the sweet tasting lollipop into her mouth and tried her best to ignore the awkwardness that hung in the air.

"…I guess you're right Minako-san."

Minako turned to find Ken looking at her and smiling sadly. Minako felt herself frown. She didn't come to the part to remind Ken about what he viewed as a shortcoming. Frustrated with herself, Minako stood and balanced precariously on one of the bars of the jungle gym.

"Ah! Minako-san, be careful!" Ken called as he looked up at the older girl.

Minako took in a deep breath, pulled the sucker from her mouth and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"My name is Minako Arisato! I like cute things and shopping and lollipops!" Minako's voice boomed through the park and she gave a satisfied grin as she sat down once more on the jungle gym.

"There! Much better!" She said as she smoothed out the pleats of her skirt.

"M-Minako-san, what was that?"

"My mom once told me that the best way to get rid of your worries is to shout it to the sky," Minako said with a wide grin, "This is only the second time that I've tried it and I've got to say that it felt really good."

"You're really brave Minako-san…I can't be that brave…" Ken said quietly as he looked down at his hands.

"Well, I bet that one day you'll be able to get rid of your worries the same way and when that time comes I'll be here to see it," Minako said with an honest and unstrained smile. As she smiled at the young boy that refused to meet her eyes, all the worries of the day just seemed to melt away. She realized that what she had said earlier was entirely true; when she was with Ken she didn't feel the need to be a leader, she could just be herself.

"…You'll be there…no matter how long it takes…?" Ken mumbled into his shoulder.

"Of course, because we're friends!" Minako responded with the widest grin she had managed in weeks.

"Friends…" Ken responded quietly.

"Yup, now come on, if we don't hurry back to the dorm Mitsuru-senpai will be most displeased," Minako said as she began to scramble down the jungle gym. She was half-way down before she looked up to see Ken standing at the top of the jungle gym and mumbling to himself. Minako felt her eyes go wide in surprise as she realized that although he wasn't shouting them, Ken definitely was voicing his worries. Minako smiled to herself as she finished her descent and waited for Ken to finish.

A few moments later, Ken scrambled down and stood next to Minako. His face was as serious as always but a light smile was on his lips. This only caused Minako's smile to spread more.

"We better hurry on home now. Let's make it a race! Last one there has to buy the winner a lollipop!" Minako said with a smile as she took off running much like she had earlier that day.

"M-Minako-san be careful! It's not safe to run with a lollipop in your mouth!"

"Blah blah, you sound like an old man and unless you start running, you're gonna owe me a lollipop," Minako called back behind her as she intentionally slowed her pace to allow the young boy to catch up. She watched as Ken gave a shake of his head and began to run after her.

Minako picked up her pace once more as the child that tried so hard to be an adult tried his best to catch up to the leader that just wanted to be a child.

As Minako slowed down once more to allow Ken to catch up, she smiled to herself as she realized that maybe it wasn't so important for her to figure out exactly what a leader was.


End file.
